Mating issues
by lunatik89
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke isn't someone Naruto would want to spend the rest of his life with - especially since his life as a fox demon won't end anytime soon... .I am rewriting this story at the moment. The first new chapter is up now. You can find the new version on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! ^^**

**This is going to be a Naruto/Inuyasha xover**

**Naruto is a full kitsune youkai. Kyuubi was never sealed in him, he died fighting Naruto's father Minato.**

**Kyuubi was Narutos grandfather. He went on a rampage in Konoha because somebody killed Kushina, his daughter, after the birth of cute little Naru-chan.**

**Naruto is aware of his heritage. I won't go into detail about Minato's part of the family, but they were demon ,too. Mâybe some kind of elemental demon^^**

**Naruto grew up in Konoha til the villagers found out he's a demon, thanks to stupid Sasuke.**

**Sasuke is obsessed with Naruto and is chasing him. He killed Madara and gained immortality^^**

**The story will only start in the Elemental Countries and go on in Edo. Will be submitted as a Naruto fic cause he's the main character.**

**Pairing will be Naruto/Sesshomaru , Inuyasha/Kouga maybe others, though I'm no good at writing lemon or yaoi I will try^^ Maybe there also will be some Kagome bashing cause I don't like her at all**

**This is my first fic so don't be too hard on me, please.**

"normal talking"

_thinking/ memories/ dreams_

**'demon talking'**

_

* * *

_

'_Naru-chan, don't you ever tell anyone of what you are. Never reveal your heritage to anyone' said the old man to the small blond child on his lap. __The small child had shoulder__-length silky blond hair and a heart shaped face with sky blue eyes and thin red wiskerlike lines on his cheeks , the ears were slightly pointed at the end. The boy was very beautiful and could be mistaken for a girl easily. A frown marred his small face._

'_Ne, jiji, why can't I tell people?__' he pouted 'What's so bad about being a demon anyway?'_

'_Naruto, nothing is wrong with you being demon. You should be proud, you know all members of your family were demons.' explained the old Hokage. _

'_Then why can't I tell?' the child now known as Naruto whined._

'_You__do know that Konoha is a human village, do you not?' asked Sandaime. Naruto nodded enthusiastically. _

'_You should know that humans tend to be afraid of demons, Naru-chan .Especially after the Kyuubi attacked. They know nothing of your kind. Humans fear what they don't understand.' explained the old man._

'_But __Hokage-jiji you are human, too. Does that mean you are afraid of me?' asked a confused Naruto timidly._

'_I was friends with your grandfather, as I was with Minato, your father. Though I do not know much about your mothers family it's safe to say I'm not afraid of you, kit.' answered the Hokage._

_A small smile appeared on Naruto's face only to be replaced by a scowl. _

'_I'm not a kit anymore, jiji. I am four. I'm a big boy now.' muttered the small boy, still scowling. _

'_That may be so Naruto. But kitsune youkai stay kits for at least one hundred and fifty years.' laughed the Sandaime as he ruffled Naruto hair._

'_Keh, that's so not fair.' pouted Naruto. _

* * *

Naruto smiled as he awakened. He hasn't been dreaming of his early childhood for a long time. The dream he had was the first thing he remembered from his childhood. It was a nice memory. He missed the old man. He was one of the few people who cared for Naruto in spite of him being a demon.

Sighing Naruto climbed out of his sleeping bag. He packed up his sleeping bad after he put on his clothes. Now, fully dressed he exited his tent.

It was still early in the morning. What he could see of the sky, as he was camping in a forest, was covered with dark clouds. It would be raining just wanted to eat breakfast when he felt a familiar chakra signature nearby. Groaning out loud he quickly packed up his belongings, sealing them in a storage scroll.

Careful not to destroy any possible traces of his presence in the clearing he had spend the night. It was a beautiful place. It was well hidden; a lot of threes surrounded it and a small creak was flowing through it.

Naruto had hoped he would be able to stay a little longer.

'Fan-fucking-tastic! Does this asshole never give up? Stuck up Uchiha-bastard! ' cursed Naruto under his breath.

He needed to leave. Now. Sasuke has been chasing him for over a century now. The Uchiha gained the eternal Sharingan after he had killed Itachi. Since then he was hell bend on making Naruto his mate after discovering Naruto's demon heritage, mainly because it was his grandfather Kyuubi who gave the Uchihas the was completely ignoring the fact that Naruto had yet to mature and he wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. Oh god, how he hated that prick.

But this time it was different. Naruto was finally reaching maturity. One wrong move and he would end up with the jerk for eternity, which was a very long time.

So he had two options left to get the Uchiha to leave him alone. Option one: committing suicide, but that would mean he had to die. So that was out of question. Option two: disappearing from the face of earth. Something he could work with.

From what he knew of his heritage, his grandfather Kyuubi was originally from a different world. A place called Edo. Old man Hokage once told him that his grandfather left his home after a fight with his father.

He knew somewhere in the old Namikaze compound in Konoha was something that could help him to get rid of his little stalker problem, transporting him to Edo. He just needed to get there. Once he was inside the compound, he would have time to find that something. Even Sasuke would need some time to get through the protective barriers around that place.

All he had to do now was to run. If Sasuke caught him before he found what he needed to get rid of him he was screwed, literally.

* * *

The Namikaze compound was located outside of the village, now town, of Konohagakure. Naruto hadn't been anywhere near Konoha since he was fifteen. After the village found out about his heritage, well not as much his heritage as him being a demon, Naruto avoided the place like the plague. Even though, nobody there remembered him anymore. No human lived that long, Sasuke not included of cause.

Naruto has been traveling at breakneck speed. He was hurting all over. His lungs burned from the lack of air. He couldn't remember if he had ever run this fast. But Sasuke was still closing in.

Hastily Naruto bit his thumb. He could see the gate to the Namikaze compound.

The wound on his thumb already closed up but there still was enough blood to wipe it on the blood seal on the wooden gate, protecting the estate from intruders. Slowly the gate creaked open. Even before it could fully open Naruto hurried inside, closing the heavy door.

Now the search was on. He had no idea what to look for or where to look for whatever he looked for. In the end he made twenty Kage Bunshin to search the compound, whereas the original Naruto went for the basement of the estate.

To say the basement of the Namikaze compound was cramped would be a total understatement. It was filled with shelves containing scrolls, old unused furniture and everything was covered with a very, very thick layer of dust. A feeling of dread came over Naruto. _'Fuck! How am I supposed to find anything down here?'_ he cursed inwardly.

He was getting desperate now. After hours of searching, even with the help of several Kage Bunshin, Naruto still had not found anything to solve his problem. He was running out of time. The protective barrier around the Namikaze estate was nearing its breaking point. It was only a matter of minutes until Sasuke was able to break it down completely.

* * *

He was getting through. He could feel the barrier breaking. He would have his mate even if he had to use force.

'_You can't escape me, dobe. I'll never stop going after you. What an Uchiha wants an Uchiha gets!' _thought the Uchiha smirking in a sinister way.

Following the trace Naruto's chakra/ youki left behind Sasuke made his way to the basement.

* * *

Naruto was in panic mode right now. He had found a very old seal on the floor of the basement. But he could feel Sasuke getting closer to his current location. Now he cursed himself for his stupidity. He had dispelled his Kage Bunshin when he had found the seal. They would have been a useful distraction. He needed more time to figure out what the seal was for and how it worked.

He wasn't quite expecting the senbon that gauged itself into his forearm. He only felt the sting. Confused he inspected his forearm and found the offending needle buried deep into his skin. Something about the needle wasn't right. Then he saw it and gasped. The senbon was covered with a black substance, poison.

'Don't look so surprised, dobe' chuckled the Uchiha stepping out from behind a shelf.

He hadn't changed since the last time Naruto saw him. Or better run from him. He was tall, taller than Naruto himself and well build. He wore a standard ANBU uniform and had a long katana strapped to his back. His face was very aristocratic looking and very handsome. His hair color, black with a bit of blue mixed in, still reminded the blonde of a chicken butt. But what made Naruto shiver were those cold Sharingan eyes.

'Poison, Sasuke?' asked a panicking blond inwardly cursing: _'How come I didn't notice him? Damn. What the fuck is this shit. The poison is spreading fast. I can feel it; soon I won't be able to move.'_

'What's wrong with poison? You were a ninja, too. You should know how useful it is. Besides, I grew tired of chasing you. It's time you stop running, dobe.'

He was coming closer to Naruto. There was no way out. His body was frozen. From the poison or from fear of what was to come, he didn't know.

'So, Naru-chan, ready to become my mate?' said the last Uchiha smirking darkly.

'Sasuke I already told you. I can't be your mate. We are not made for each other' whispered Naruto.

Even though Naruto was whispering Sasuke heard him. He didn't like what he heard. He's been chasing the blond for over a century and he still dared to deny him what he wanted.

'If you are unwilling I will use force, Naruto' Sasuke hissed, his Sharingan spinning. Naruto could feel anger rolling from the raven in waves.

With a lot of effort Naruto managed to move his body into a defensive stance with a kunai in his right hand. He wouldn't go down without a fight.

That Naruto still decided to fight him, enraged the Uchiha even further. Before Naruto could react he was lying on his back. Sasuke's katana was running right through his left shoulder. His own kunai stabbed viciously through the palm of the hand that was holding it, pinning it to the ground. The wounds were bleeding heavily, the katana barely missing a lunge. Its owner to shocked to make a sound of pain.

Naruto knew what was coming next. Sasuke would force him into mating. The thought of being taken by force scared Naruto more than anything.

'S- Sasuke. D-Don't do this. I don't want to be your mate. You once said I was your friend!Don't do this to me!' the blond pleaded, hoping to reach the Sasuke who, once, was like a brother to him.

'That was a long time ago. Too bad for you, Naruto. I don't care about what you want!' snarled the enraged Uchiha.

Naruto's inner youkai was panicking now. There was absolutely no way it would be mated to that traitorous bastard. But his body was too weak to fight Sasuke of already. The poison had spread too much and the blood loss was making Naruto dizzy.

Too sure of himself Sasuke hadn't thought about sealing away Naruto's youki. In a desperate attempt to throw the Uchiha off of himself the blond flared his youki. Sasuke was thrown backwards.

Then the unexpected happened. The seal that was carved onto the floor of the basement activated. Naruto's blood and his flaring youki activating it. In a flash of bright golden light Naruto disappeared from the Namikaze estate and the Elemental Countries.

* * *

In the Palace of the Western Lands Rei Inu Taisho was having a very bad day. He was currently in a meeting with the council of elders.

The room they were holding their meeting was spacious and beautifully decorated, with bid vases in every corner which were refilled with fresh flowers nearly every day. The only furniture it contained were a grand round table and several armchairs.

The only other beings in the room, besides Rei Inu and the three elders were the personal bodyguards of the elders. Their hands on their swords ready to eliminate every threat. Any other person would have been intimidated not so Rei Inu.

While the council of elders held no actual power over the Western Lands, as they were only advisers to the Lord, they made decisions concerning the inuyoukai clan, like mating for example.

And it seemed the three Elders, inuyoukai far older than Rei Inu himself, decided it was time for his grandson, Sesshomaru, to find a mate for himself.

'He told you already, he hadn't found anyone who he was even slightly interested in.' said Rei Inu trying to keep calm.

They were discussing this matter for several hours now. He was still not willing to let them force a mating onto his they refused to back down. They already called for Sesshomaru to discuss the matter with him personally, hoping he would come to his senses.

'Rei Inu, Sesshomaru is over five hundred years old. Any other male of royal blood would have been mated the same year they came of age. He had over three hundred years to find a worthy mate. Since he is not able to do it himself, we will find an appropriate candidate for him' said the, Itomaru, oldest out of the three elders.

'I won't let you force my grandchild into mating. I'm not my father' growled Rei Inu, his eyes bleeding red.

He was boiling with anger. Who knew what Sesshomaru would do if he was forced into this. His grandson was well known for his rather short temper.

Rei Inu was thinking what do about the issue when everything turned bright. Out of nowhere a golden flash of light had appeared, blinding everyone in the council chamber.

The first thing Rei Inu noticed when his eyesight returned to normal were the guards. Each of them had their swords drawn. They surrounded something that looked suspiciously like a young, bloody girl covered in dust.

After he had gotten a closer look he discovered that the young youkai covering on the floor was indeed a male kitsune youkai. The thing that shocked Rei Inu was the condition of the boy.A long katana was sticking out of his shoulder and a knife out of his palm. The upper part of his body and his hands were covered in blood.

Slowly the kit began to move. His eyes were red, his inner demon in control, obviously. The dust made it difficult to distinguish his face or hair colour.

With a pained whimper he yanked the knife out of his palm. Then he pulled something that looked like a thin needle out of his other forearm, before any of the shocked bystanders could stop him, he slashed his forearm with the knife that was previously sticking out of his right palm.

All he and the other occupants of the room could do, as poison seeped out of his wound mixed with his blood, was to gape.

Wanting to help the injured kit Rei Inu made his way over to the bleeding boy. His movement alerted the young youkai to the other people in the room. A look of pure fear appeared on his face, his eyes scanning the room for an escape. Before Rei Inu could reach him the boy fled through the door, into the palace.

* * *

Sesshomaru was on his way to his meeting with the council meeting when he first met Naruto.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. ^^**

**I've changed parts of my story. Originally I wanted Naruto to be an inuyoukai. But I think being a kitsune is more Naruto-like since Naruto is quite the mischief-maker^^. Besides I think as a kitsune he could pull some cool pranks on Sesshomaru. He too stuck up anyway^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back^^**

**This time the chapter is a bit short, next time I'll try to make it longer. **

**will be updating again soon^^**

"talking"

**"demon talking"**

'_thinking' _

_memories/dreams_

_Sesshomaru was on his way to his meeting with the council meeting when he first met Naruto._

* * *

Naruto didn't have a clue where he was. One moment he was getting molested by a crazed Sasuke and then, suddenly he's in a room surrounded by armed strangers. He got rid of Sasuke, ok, but now he was on the run again. He was hurt and bleeding and alone. And the best thing was, he lost so much blood, because of his injuries, he was getting dizzy and would surely pass out any moment now.

'_For Kami's sake! What is this place? A palace? Why is it so fucking huge? I'll never find a way out of here, damn!...' _thought Naruto.

He was so preoccupied with cursing his bad luck that he didn't notice the tall white haired man walking straight at him. That is, until they collided.

* * *

Sesshomaru was in a very bad mood. The Council of Elders sent for him, again, because of his non- existing mating problems. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? He didn't need some whiney bitch just for the sake of producing an heir.

If he was to mate, he first needed to find someone he could stand to be around for more then a few minutes. He hadn't met someone like that yet.

Of course as Daiyoukai of the Western Lands he had high expectations for a mate. For one he was not into females. Most of them were weak, clingy and only interested in money, power or status. Females like that had been throwing themselves onto him, since he matured over 300 years ago, right, left and centre.

The males weren't that much better. True, they weren't all that weak. But he had yet to encounter one he didn't want to kill after five minutes.

'_I need a good idea how to avoid getting mated this time. This Sesshomaru won't be forced to mate some weak bitch!'_

Lost in thoughts the grey blur coming his way went unnoticed. Only when the same dusty blur crashed into him he came back to reality. The figure was thrown backwards and landed with a pained yelp on the floor.

After a closer look Sesshomaru identified the blur to be a young male youkai. Kitsune according to his smell. He was obviously injured, covered in blood and dust. He couldn't see much of the boys face or hair because of the dust.

Though as the young youkai looked up he discovered the most stunning eyes he'd ever seen. Beautiful sky blue eyes.

The boy stiffened.

Rei Inu and some of the guards hurried down the hall in their directions.

In an instant the Kitsune was back on his feet, trying to make a run for it. On instinct Sesshomaru caught the boys wrist non to gently.

As soon as the youkai realized he was caught he started trashing and growling, trying to escape Sesshomaru's hold.

With a well placed blow to his neck Rei Inu knocked him out.

"You should go to your meeting with the Elders, pup. I have the situation under control. I'll take out little fox here to the healer" said the old dog demon, picking up the boy and already on his way to the healers wing.

"What situation, Ojii-sama? You will have to explain" the Lord of the West called after him.

* * *

Rei Inu ignored his grandson in favor of getting to the healer as fast as possible. The young Kitsune he was currently carrying intrigued him.

It did not happen everyday that a young demon appeared inside the council chamber in a flash of golden light, out of nowhere.

Also he was worried. The kit was in a bad shape. The boys wounds had stopped bleeding but he had lost a lot of blood. Hell, he was covered in his own blood. Besides he was running a fever. It looked like he wasn't able to bleed out all the poison.

He was more than impressed the young one had been able to move, much less run halfway across the palace.

'_Quite stubborn, the kit!'_ he chuckled as he opened the door to the healers room with his foot.

Gently he placed the injured boy on the bed in the corner of the room and went looking for Norio the healer.

* * *

The meeting wasn't going well. They were discussing the mating for hours now and they still weren't making any progress. Somehow Sesshomaru has been able to keep his temper under control. Though now he wished he'd just killed the old dogs. Life would be so much easier.

"This Sesshomaru will not be talked into mating. I will decide myself when and who I see fit to mate" he said, his voice void of any emotion.

"That is exactly the problem. There is no one you see as a worthy candidate. There are so many willing, males and females. Yet you do not even spare them a glance. We gave you more than enough time already. If by the end of the next mating season you do not find a mate o your own, we will pick one for you. This is our final decision my Lord" said Itomaru.

After that the elders left.

Sesshomaru was boiling with rage. How was he supposed to find a worthy mate in four months?

After calming down some, he went to find his grandfather. He still wanted an explanation.

* * *

He found Rei Inu in front of Norio's chamber.

"Grandfather!"

"Ah, Sesshou! How did your meeting go?"

" …."

"That bad?" asked Rei Inu concerned.

"I need to find a mate till the end of the next mating season or they will force one onto me!" he snarled, "What are you waiting here for?"

"Hm? Oh. Norio is tending to the young Kitsune youkai you met earlier." answered the older Inu youkai .

Then he went on explaining everything that happened. How the young fox had appeared out of nowhere, heavily injured.

" We will have to wait till he wakes up to get more information."

* * *

_**thank you for reading^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello****! ^^**

**I'm back. This time the chapter is ****a little longer ^^. I had some trouble with this chapter , did it four times actually. I decided that Naru's great-grandpa is still alive, he'll appear in this chapter and in later chapters^^. Though I still don't know if he'll be an ass or not. At first I wanted to make him regret the fight with Kyuubi, which lead him to leave Edo, but now I'm not so sure anymore. **

"Talking"

**"****Demon talking"**

'_Thinking' _

_Memories/dreams_

* * *

"_I need to find a mate till the end of the next mating season or they will force one onto me!" he snarled, "What are you waiting here for?"_

"_Hm? Oh. Norio is tending to the young Kitsune youkai you met earlier." answered the older Inu youkai._

_Then he went on explaining everything that happened. How the young fox had appeared out of nowhere, heavily injured._

"_We__ will have to wait till he wakes up to get more information."_

* * *

When Naruto woke up, he felt very disorientated. His body was hurting all over and his head was throbbing painfully. Groaning he forced his eyes to open.

He didn't recognize the place. He was alone in a spacious room lying on a big bed. The place smelled strongly of herbs and medicine.

The only furniture in the room was the bed he was laying on, a desk and several shelves. It looked quite comfortable. It surprised Naruto that he was left alone.

'_Maybe they think an injured person is not much of a threat?'_ he thought.

The room was dark, he must have slept for hours. He was still feeling weak, but better. Soon he would be able to make his escape.

It was then, while planning his escape, that Naruto heard voices outside the big wooden door of his room. He could make out three different voices, all of them male. Deciding eaves-dropping could do no harm, he listened in.

* * *

Outside, Rei Inu, Sesshomaru and the healer Norio were discussing Naruto's condition. The young kitsune was full of surprises.

To be able to treat the injured kit he had to be washed, so Norio had ordered some servant girls to give him a bath.

He nearly had a heart failure when he saw the young one after that. Long golden hair like he had never seen before but what surprised him more was the red stripes on the cheeks of the boy. Royal marking that much was obvious.

As he reported his discovery to his Lord things got complicated. There was only one royal kitsune clan, in the South, but the relationship between the South and the West had been on the edge of war for centuries.

This led to the question what to do with the kit.

In the end Lord Sesshomaru had send word to the Lord of the South, a very old fox demon who had been Lord since before the time of Sesshomarus grandfather.

The only thing they could do now was to wait for an answer from the old Lord.

Now as they were waiting for the young fox to wake up for the first time Sesshomaru asked about the condition of the kit.

"It is not too bad my Lord. None of his inner organs was injured so he should be healed soon. He still has fever though; I do not know the poison he was poisoned with. He could not bleed out all of it" explained the healer.

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding but didn't say anything.

Norio's lips twitched, barely repressing a smirk. He knew Sesshomaru long enough to be able to tell when someone caught his interest, though it didn't happen too often.

"You can see him if you want to my Lord, you haven't seen him without the blood yet." said Norio teasing.

Rei Inu who has been standing right next to them let out a chuckle. Norio was, beside himself of course, the only one who could tease his grandson without loosing his head. It would be a shame to loose such a competent healer.

Wordlessly Sesshomaru entered the room the fox boy was resting in. Norio and Rei Inu right behind him.

* * *

As the door to his room opened Naruto was panicking. What to do now? Should he fake sleep to escape questioning?

Deciding against the idea he sat up to face the door.

Three male demons entered the room. Two of them had long white hair, both Inuyoukai. Obviously related. Though they had an aura of authority about them, it was the third demon that had caught his interest.

The last male that had entered didn't look anything like the other two. He was not overly tall. His hair was long and pitch black but he still looked very old. Older than any demon Naruto had ever met.

It was him who spoke first.

"I see you are awake. How are you feeling?" he asked.

Not really knowing what to say Naruto mumbled "fine", looking away from the other demons in the room.

He was getting nervous; the younger one of the two dog demons kept staring at him. It was really annoying.

"Introduce yourself" he demanded, his voice void of any emotion.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"Where I'm from it is considered polite to introduce yourself first!" Naruto said while inwardly ranting,_ 'Rude asshole! Reminds me of the teme. Another emotionless bastard…. There must be a nest somewhere!'_

The demon let out a growl, obviously, not used to be talked back to. Now he was glaring at Naruto.

'_He he, still know how to push peoples buttons'_

Naruto had to keep himself from snickering at the pissed of man.

"You are certainly right, young man, how rude of us. Allow me to introduce us. I am Rei Inu, the pup here is my grandson Sesshomaru and the old man is Norio. He took care of you while you were unconscious" said the older dog demon, putting his hand on the shoulder of the other in a calming gesture.

"Naruto" the kit mumbled.

"So, Naruto, care to enlighten us why you appeared out of nowhere?" asked Rei Inu smirking at his small victory.

"…"

"Come on, tell us something about yourself" the old dog demon insisted.

Naruto was pondering on what to tell him. The true?

'_Yeah, sure! Hello, my name is Naruto and I just travelled through time and space to escape a psychotic childhood friend. That's so realistic.!'_

"Look, I'm grateful to you for treating my injuries and all but I am leaving anyway so there's no need for you to know anything about me. Besides I don't feel like telling you" he answered crossing his arms before him.

"You will not leave" snarled an enraged Sesshomaru.

* * *

As Sesshomaru entered the room after Norio his eyes instantly swept to the young kitsune occupying the bed.

If he hadn't been Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Land, his eyes would have popped out of their of the dirty youth he encountered in his hallway sat a stunning beauty. Long golden hair and sky blue eyes were rarely seen in Edo. The Kitsune already had caught his interest when he first met him. But now he was intrigued.

His inner Youkai had also taken interest, though his motives were very different. It saw a potential paid it no mind. He was used to ignore his youkai. Though he could not deny the potential the fox had as a mate. He was a beauty and if he was able to escape his grandfather and some of his best warriors while heavily injured he needed to be strong.

Overall he had a good first impression of the Kitsune. That is until the brat opened his actually had the nerve to reprimand his manners. In his own palace no less.

He let out a growl and glared at the fox. Only his grandfathers hand on his shoulder kept his temper in check.

The more the Kitsune youkai spoke the less Sesshomaru liked him. Though he introduced himself he refused to give them any further information on his person.

As he talked about leaving he had enough.

' _Letting him leave after I send word to the_ _lord of the South about a young Kitsune youkai of royal blood in my palace would be political suicide.'_

"You will not leave" he snarled.

At that the youth narrowed his eyes.

"You have no right to keep me here! I do not belong here nor do I want to stay. This is not your decision to make, it is mine!" he spat back.

That was when Sesshomaru's grandfather interfered .

"Listen Naruto-kun you can not leave here. Not yet at least. When you appeared we contacted the Lord of the South as he is the head of the Kitsune youkai clan since you are obviously to young to be on your own. Your leaving here before he saw you would cause us much trouble." he said calmly while giving Sesshomaru a scolding look.

The look made him feel like a fool for loosing his cool with a young kit.

"You will either stay on your on and be treated as a guest or you try to leave and we will lock you up and treat you as a prisoner until we heard from the South." The Lord of the West stated before the kit could retort anything, regaining his cool.

"Fine, no need to worked up. I'll stay until this Lord-guy saw me. But then I'm out of here" replied a pouting Naruto.

Sesshomaru's youkai stirred again at Naruto's submissive behaviour. Without saying another word he left the room before it could make any annoying comments.

* * *

Meanwhile in the palace of the South.

The Lord of the South was currently reading the first message he got from the Lord of the West for half a millennium. The content gave him quite the shock. A young Kitsune of royal blood? He never thought this day would come.

"Prepare some of my best warriors." He shouted at the youkai that guarded the door to his study.

" We are going to visit the Lord of the West."

* * *

**Third chapter, finally. **

**I need some help though. I am a total loser at choosing names for characters. Any suggestions for the name of Naru's great-grandpa? **

**Thank you for reading^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there! ^^**

**Here's the 4****th**** chapter. Hope you like it. It's a bit longer this time ^^. Thanks for the names, by the way. They were a big help since I'm not good at naming. **

**I'm not gonna make Naru's grandpa an ass. At first I wanted to make him very strict ****and bitter (not ready to face the truth that Kyuubi left because of him) but I've got a tip from Eovin. So most probably he will be a bit strict but with a mischievous side. And he, with the help of Rei Inu, will play matchmaker for the kids (Sess and Naru). **

"Talking"

**"Demon talking"**

'_Thinking' _

'_**Inner demon'**_

_Memories/dreams/flashbacks_

* * *

_Meanwhile in the palace of the South._

_The Lord of the South was currently reading the first message he got from the Lord of the West for half a millennium. The content gave him quite the shock. A young Kitsune of royal blood? He never thought this day would come. _

"_Prepare some of my best warriors." He shouted at the youkai that guarded the door to his study._

" _We are going to visit the Lord of the West."_

* * *

Naruto was having the time of his life. Who would have thought that staying in Sesshomaru's palace would be so much fun?

The palace itself was quite amazing with its many beautiful gardens and hot springs. Each room had its own hot spring and the palace was huge.

'_And I thought the Namikaze compound was big' _was Naruto's first thought when he discovered how big the place really was.

Naruto loved staying there, it was so peaceful. And he really enjoyed his baths in the hot springs, they brought back memories. Mainly of Jiraiya peeping on women while he was training or him and Jiraiya running from an angry mob of women the old pervert had peeped on. Those memories always made him smile.

Also he enjoyed the company of Rei Ina Norio and the cute human child Rin. Because he had spent so much time on the run from the Uchiha-bastard he had nearly forgotten how he had missed spending time with others and how he loathed being alone.

But the main reason Naruto was having so much fun in the Western palace were the pranks.

Oh the possibilities, so many unsuspecting victims.

His main target, of course, was Sesshomaru since he had been so rude to him on their first encounter.

It was the beginning of the second week of Naruto's stay at the palace and he had played several pranks on the Lord of the West already. His first prank was to dye Sesshomarus hair pink. After many attempts to wash the colour out of his hair the dog demon had to go to one of his sorcerers to restore his original hair colour.

Naruto nearly died from the lack of oxygen because he had been laughing so hard.

Sesshomaru instantly suspected that it was Naruto's doing, he was the only Kitsune in the palace after all, but of course he had no proof. Because every time a prank was pulled Naruto had an alibi. He either was together with Rei Inu, Norio or some other person.

'_Thank god they do not know any Justus here or I'd be dead'_ he thought remembering how furious Sesshomaru had been, it was really scary.

Another of his favourite victims was Jaken. Sesshomarus little, he didn't dare say toad-like, retainer. The little green thing annoyed the hell out of Naruto; all that screeching reminded him of Sakura in her fan girl days. Besides his reactions were too damn funny. One time he even had a heart attack when Naruto used his Sexy no Jutsu on him. He almost felt sorry for the imp… almost.

But after a week of constantly playing pranks he was getting bored. When would this stupid Lord from the South show up so he could get out of the palace to explore his new world.

* * *

Sesshomaru was having the worst week of his life. He had not even four month of time to find a mate before one was chosen for him. Every unmated female and male was throwing him or herself at him. It was annoying. Most of them weren't even worth the time to take a look. So weak. And those who were not weak were just after his wealth and power. He'd never find a mate that way.

To make matters worse someone was terrorizing the inhabitants of his palace with pranks. He was so sure it was that Naruto who did them. Foxes were infamous pranksters. After a weak of constant pranking he still couldn't proof that it was really the kit that played the pranks, even after his hair has been dyed pink. For every time a prank was played someone, mainly his grandfather or Norio, would have been together with the brat. And since he could not be at two places at the same time the fox demon could not be the culprit.

Though he would never admit it, some of the pranks have been rather amusing, mostly when Jaken became the victim. The imp was targeted nearly as often as Sesshomaru himself. Once he even had to revive his retainer using Tenseiga, the imp had a heart attack after a he had an encounter with a fully naked female youkai.

What unnerved the young Lord the most was that his inner youkai behaved strangely ever since the Kitsune youkai appeared. It was making strange comments every time he saw or even just thought of the fox. It was disturbing him greatly.

And they still had not gotten a reply from the Lord of the South, it has been a week already.

* * *

It was still early and the Lord of the West was sitting in his study. It was a big room and scrolls were everywhere, every bookshelf was filled with scrolls the young Lord had singed and read someday. A big beautifully decorated desk was standing in the middle of the room, the desk Sesshomaru was currently sitting at. The desk too was covered with scrolls.

He knew he should concentrate on his paperwork but he could not stop thinking of why there was still no reply from the South.

'_Maybe the Lord of the South doesn't care for boy'_ he thought, that being the only reason he could think of.

'_**That would be good'**_ commented his inner demon.

'_Why?_'

'_**Because then the boy could stay with us'**_

'_And why would we want that?'_

'…'

Sesshomaru's inner demon stayed silent. Another conversation with his inner youkai he did not understand. Why was it so insistent for the fox to stay in his palace?

He was brought back to reality by a breathless Jaken who stumbled into his study.

"Sesshomaru-sama, my Lord, some of our outposts near the border to the Southern Lands sends word that there was a group of Kitsune youkai coming this way" his retainer squeaked between pants.

"How long until they arrive?" he asked the imp.

"At … at the pace they are travelling they will arrive at noon" answered Jaken still gasping for air.

"Prepare rooms for them"

"My Lord?"

"They will stay here, at least over night. It seems the Lord of the South decided to come by himself."

Before Jaken could say another thing Sesshomaru dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

'_So the Lord of the South had come by himself__' _he thought. He was sure of that, for usually messages were delivered by one messenger. A single demon was faster then a group and far less suspicious.

'_The boy mast be of some importance then'_

'_**Too bad.'**_

Growling at his irritating inner beast he stood up and left his study. He had to inform his grandfather of the news and of cause he also had to inform the young fox youkai.

They needed to get him to wear proper clothing. The boy had refused any clothes that were offered to him. He was dressed in a strange attire he had somehow gotten out of nowhere. The clothes seemed to be of high quality and were very practical but hardly something to greet a Lord in.

Sighting he prepared himself for another verbal fight with the fox demon, he was getting used to them. Every time he encountered the kit they always ended up arguing over nothing.

Still deep in thoughts he made his way to his grandfather's chamber. He was about to knock when he heard laughing from inside.

'_So he is together with grandfather again.'_

'_**Jealous?'**_

'_Why would I be jealous of some fox __kit and a stranger to that?'_

'_**I didn't mean it that way'**_

'_Then what did you mean?'_

'_**Forget**__** it…'**_

While Sesshomaru was arguing with himself his grandfather had come to the door to greet him and to invite in as his presence did not go unnoticed by the occupants of the room.

* * *

Naruto had woken early that day. The sun had barely risen and he was bored out of his mind already.

He had been on a walk in the gardens when he met Rei Inu. The old dog demon invited Naruto to his chamber for a game of shogi seeing that the young fox was bored.

He had never been a big fan of the game but nevertheless accepted the invitation. He may not like playing the game much but he sure as hell loved winning at it.

After they had some tea brought to Rei Inu's chamber they started playing. At the beginning all went well for Naruto. He was winning most of their games. Not overly surprising since he learnt from the best. Shikamaru.

But after they had played for a while Rei Inu started cheating. Every time Naruto even so much as blinked the old dog would change the position of one shogi pieces to his advantage.

So now Naruto was sitting in front of the shogi board, pouting, while a smug Rei Inu went to the door to invite his grandson in.

He did not pay any attention to the conversation the old dog demon had with his grandchild but as they both took a seat at the small table Naruto was sitting at he immediately felt the tension.

For a moment nobody said a word until Sesshomaru broke the silence.

"We received a message from one of our outposts near the Southern Lands recently informed us of a group of Kitsune youkai on their way to us. Since it is a group of youkai and not a single messenger this Sesshomaru came to the conclusion that it must be the Lord of the South himself visiting."

Naruto had to bite his tongue to keep himself from snickering. _'Who in their right mind speak of himself in third person?'_

After he calmed down some he asked: "So what do you want me to do?"

"You need a different attire to greet him" said the stoic demon Lord, not a hint of emotion in his tone.

"Why? What's wrong with my clothes?" hissed Naruto.

'_Seriously what's wrong with my clothes I like them'_ he thought. And he really liked his clothes. They were not as fancy as Sesshomarus but they were comfortable and practical.

As if he was reading his thoughts Sesshomaru answered: "They may be practical and comfortable to wear but they are too simple to wear in the presence of a Lord"

"Oh so my clothes are too simple for your taste, too bad, I'm not gonna change them."

"That was not what I said. They look not like…"

"Are you saying my clothes are ugly?"

"They are not ugly they are just not formal enough." Sesshomaru all but snarled. They were arguing about stupid things, again.

Naruto just huffed and looked away from the Lord of the South.

'_Oh god, he is like a mix of Sasuke and Itachi. So damn annoying._ '

'_**Maybe**__**, but without the homicidal tendencies and the duck butt hair. Admit it you like to push his buttons. Besides he's rather handsome.**_

'_So what__? He's still a bastard._' He inwardly snarled at his inner youkai not noticing how he was blushing on the outside.

'_So maybe I enjoy bickering with Sesshomaru, I still don't like him.'_

'_**You tell yourself that.'**_

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!" Naruto yelled. When he saw the confused look on the faces of Sesshomaru and Rei Inu, he realized he must have said that out loud.

Blushing like a tomato he leaned further into his seat muttering an apology.

"Fine I'll wear your stupid fancy clothing." Naruto said quickly getting to his feet and running from the room but not before seeing Sesshomaru's triumphant smirk.

"You may have won the battle but I will win the war" he yelled on his way outside, laughing like mad while thinking of the prank he would play on Sesshomaru as revenge for embracing him. Completely ignoring that it was his own fault.

* * *

After Naruto sprinted out of the room Sesshomaru and Rei Inu were left alone.

"You do realize you just provoked him needlessly" said Rei Inu.

"So what?"

"You should be careful now , who knows what he will dye pink this time around"

"You yourself told me he was with you at that time."

"Doesn't mean he didn't do it."

Groaning inwardly Sesshomaru stood up and left for his study in hope to do some work.

* * *

**That's it. I hope you liked it. Next chapter: Naru-chan meets his grandfather. I still haven't decided on a name yet.^^ Oh, and please review. Thank you^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there^^. Here's the 5th chapter yay ^^**

**I decided to name Naru gramps Yuuki. I'll still use some of the names I've got from you. Since every Lord needs one or two trustworthy warriors. Anyway this chappy is a bit shorter than the last. Sorry. Hope you like it anyway. **

* * *

"Talking"

**"Demon talking"**

'_Thinking' _

'_**Inner demon'**_

_dreams/flashbacks_

* * *

_After Naruto sprinted out of the room Sesshomaru and Rei Inu were left alone._

"_You do realize you just provoked him needlessly" said Rei Inu. _

"_So what?" _

"_You should be careful now, who knows what he will dye pink this time around"_

"_You yourself told me he was with you at that time."_

"_Doesn't mean he didn't do it."_

_Groaning inwardly Sesshomaru stood up and left for his study in hope to do some work. _

* * *

Naruto was seriously pissed now. After he fled from Rei Inu's room he made his way back to the gardens. He was barely halfway there when he heard footsteps behind him. And then, before he knew what was happening he was surrounded by a whole horde of females, all of them servants.

He didn't stand a chance against them as they dragged him to his room, screaming obscenities.

In his room he was forcefully striped naked, then dragged to the hot spring and then the servant girls proceeded to wash him. Naruto nearly died from the embracement.

After that they rubbed him dry and dragged him back to his room, still naked.

They forced him into a dark blue, traditional kimono with golden petals on it. The servants were still fussing over him, brushing his hair.

When they deemed him ready he was allowed to look into a mirror. He didn't like what he saw at all. He was looking like a girl, damn it.

'_I'm gonna kill somebody really soon. Why, oh why did I even agree to this shit? That was one of the most traumatizing experiences of my short life. And now look at me. I look like a girl. Just you wait, Sesshomaru. I'm gonna paint the whole fucking palace pink this time" _he snarled inwardly, cursing Sesshomaru and his own stupidity.

Though he would never admit it he looked good in the kimono.

He heard a knock at his door. Sesshomaru had come to pick him up to finally meet the Lord of the South. He could not deny it, he was nervous as hell.

* * *

Sesshomaru made his way to pick up Naruto. The Kitsune youkai that were seen at one of his outposts had indeed arrived at the palace. The Lord of the South was one of them.

For some reason the other Lord had just rushed into the palace demanding to see the young fox youkai that had appeared in the Western palace. Though he let himself being lead to the room he refused the tea saying he would not have any until he had seen Naruto.

Leaving his grandfather to deal with the other Lord he went for Naruto.

As he came closer to the room that was given to the young fox he heard a lot of female voices squealing at something.

Without knocking he walked into the room and what he saw there nearly made him burst out laughing.

There in front of a big mirror stood Naruto in the middle of a group hug with squealing servant girls the same ones he sent earlier to get him ready for the meeting with the Lord of the South.

There was a look of absolute horror on his face and judging by the colour of his face he couldn't breathe as he was slowly turning blue.

Smirking he just stood by watching, waiting for them to notice him.

One of the servants noticed him first. When she let out a terrified and very loud shriek every pair of eyes in the room turned to him.

At Sesshomaru's glare one after another hurried out of the room, leaving Naruto and Sesshomaru alone in the room.

Would he have been any other his jaw would have hit the floor when he took in Naruto's flustered appearance. The kimono he was wearing looked beautiful, its colours matching Naruto's hair and eyes. He looked simply stunning, with cheeks flushed from embracement and anger, glaring daggers at Sesshomaru.

For a moment he even forgot why he was looking for Naruto in the first place.

'…_Beautiful…'_

'_**What? Really? I haven't noticed.'**_

'_No need to get sarcastic.'_

'_**So?'**_

'_What?'_

'_**Can we keep him?'**_

'_That is not our decision to make.'_

'_**But we want him**__** to stay here! With us!'**_

'…'

While Sesshomaru was having a conversation with his inner demon Naruto's eyebrow began to twitch. All the while the inuyoukai had been staring at him.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he growled out.

Sesshomaru blinked, startled.

"The Lord of the South arrived. He's in the tea room. Come" he said and started walking without waiting for Naruto.

Naruto followed with a pout on his face. His nervousness forgotten.

* * *

The atmosphere in the tea room was tense. Lord Yuuki of the South was anxious to meet this young Kitsune youkai that suddenly appeared in the West.

He was a tall youkai, slightly taller than even the young Lord of the West. He had a strong built and was dressed in an attire slightly similar to Sesshomaru though his clothes were a dark red colour with a golden leaf pattern. He was wearing a blood red armour that matched with his long, slightly spiked hair, that was reaching his mid-back. He had a handsome face two reds stripes adorning his cheeks. All in all he seemed very serious though his golden eyes held a mischievous glint.

When he first read the message from the West he had hoped his son and only child had come back. But when he found out the kit was not even mature yet the hope was lost. Still he decided to travel to the West.

Even if this kit wasn't his son, he had to make sure there was no connection between them.

As he heard the sound of footsteps just outside of the room he unconsciously held his breath. The young Lord of the West entered the room first a young blond youkai right behind him.

When Yuuki first saw the kit he was disappointed. The boy was beautiful. Blond and blue eyed. But he was not his son.

He stood up and went to the child to take a closer look at him. He certainly had the royal marking of his clan. But how? He decided to speak with the boy.

"Who are your parents, child?" he asked, not even bothering to ask for the others name or to introduce himself.

He noticed as the kits eyebrow twitched at that and had to restrain himself not to smirk. He had a talent to annoy people, it run in the family.

"Kushina and Minato. Bur you wouldn't know them" the young Kitsune answered, glaring at him. "And I am not a child."

"By our law you are. You have yet to mature. Now tell me, why would I not know your parents." Yuuki demanded, this time he could not hold back a smirk.

"I'm not from here" was hissed at him.

"Way to state the obvious" Sesshomaru stated.

"Oh, shut up, pink Lady. I wasn't talking to you. Why are you even interfering?"

At the 'pink Lady' comment the Lord of the South nearly burst out laughing. He already liked the kid, he had some guts. Or he was just plain stupid. Yuuki faked a caught to get attention.

"Could we go back to the matter at hand, please?" he hissed, trying to hide his amusement at the bickering pair before him. When nobody answered he continued. "How did you get here, either way?"

"My grandfather was from Edo. Though I don't know much of him. He died the day I was born. But he left a seal at my family's compound. That's what brought me here. As to how, I don't have a clue."

As he heard the boy explain how he came to be in the Western Lands his heart rate sped up. A grandfather from Edo? Dead?

He was afraid to ask the question that came to his mind. But he did nonetheless. He had to know.

"The name. Your grandfathers name. What was it?" he asked. His hands were trembling so he clenched them at his sides.

A puzzled look appeared on the face of the young Kitsune.

"His name was Kyuubi no Kitsune. What is it to you?"

* * *

**Thanx for reading. plase review^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!^^**

**I'm back! Finally****! Sorry for the long wait. But after I uploaded the last chapter I had a small break (a day or two) and completely forgot what I wanted to write in this chapter. Really stupid, isn't it.**

**Anyway have fun with chapter six of Mating issues! I hope you like it! ^^**

"Talking"

**"Demon talking"**

'_Thinking' _

'_**Inner demon'**_

_Dreams/flashbacks_

* * *

"_The name?__ Your grandfathers name. What was it?" he asked. His hands were trembling so he clenched them at his sides._

_A puzzled look appeared on the face of the young Kitsune. _

"_His name was Kyuubi no Kitsune. What is it to you?"_

* * *

"Kyuubi…" the Lord of the South mumbled.

'_My child … my only child … dead…'_ he thought, not paying attention to the things around him anymore.

He needed a seat. If he had not been the Lord of the South he would have had a nervous breakdown. His only child was dead and he didn't even get the chance to apologize for the fight they had the last time they saw each other.

Such a stupid fight it had been. He remembered it as if it only happened the day before.

_He and his son Kyuubi were sitting in his study. The child was already three hundred years old. He had grown up well. Tall and handsome. All in all a carbon copy of his father__ though he had the red eyes and the temper of his mother, if he got angry you better run for your life. _

"_Son, we have to discuss a serious matter," he said sighting. He knew Kyuubi would not like what he was about to do._

"_What is it that you want to talk to me, father?" his son answered, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. _

"_You know that we, meaning me and the council, are working on an alliance with the Eastern Lands, do you not?" he asked._

"_I am aware of that. I don't understand how it concerns me" _

"_The Lord of the Eastern Lands finally agreed to the alliance but under a condition."_

"_What condition?"_

"_They will agree to the alliance if one of my children mates on of his."_

"… _No"_

"_Look, son, you are my only child. You are three hundred years old; it is time for you to find a mate. Besides you do not have a choice in that matter, I already agreed!" he said. The damn council talked him into agreeing with the condition. _

"_YOU WHAT? THIS IS MY LIFE WE ARE TALKING ABOUT! HOW COULD YOU AGREE WITHOUT SPEAKING WITH ME FIRST!" Kyuubi snapped at him._

"_DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME, KIT! I am your Lord, more importantly your father, and as long as you live in my palace you will as I say" he snapped back. _

"_I won't let you force me into this. I don't care if you are my father! I'll find a mate on my own."_

"_You had enough time to find a mate o your own, but you did not even try. Now you will have to mate the one I choose for you. As long as you live under my roof…"_

"_YEAH,YEAH! AS LONG AS I LIVE UNDER YOUR ROOF I HAVE TO DO AS YOU SAY: I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! THEN I'M LEAVING!" Kyuubi yelled storming out of the study._

"_DON'T YOU DARE TO THREATEN ME! WERE WILL YOU GO, YOU SPOILT BRAT! YOU WON'T SURVIVE A MONTH OUTSIDE THE PALACE!" Yuuki yelled after his son._

Only hour after the fight a servant informed the Lord of the South that his son has gone missing. At first he had thought Kyuubi would return home after he cooled down. But he never did.

He had lost his only child over an arranged mating. How could he have been this stupid? He knew his son. His son was stubborn as hell; he should have known how Kyuubi would react to the mating. Why did he agree to it in the first place?

Now his son was dead and the last time they saw each other they were fighting.

A small hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality and his golden eyes met the blue eyes of the young Kitsune youkai before him. He kept looking at the kit for a while, not even hearing the kits concerned "Ne, old man, you okay?".

"What's you name, little one?" he asked after some time.

"Naruto!" the kit huffed obviously not liking being called little.

He smiled at the kit. His son might be dead, but he still had family left. In form of a young blonde kit.

'_This time I'm gonna make it right. I'll make sure the kit is happy' _he promised himself.

Taking the Naruto's hand into his he smiled sadly and finally answered the kits question, "Kyuubi was my child, little one. I am your great grandfather."

* * *

Naruto didn't know whether to be happy or not. On the one hand he just found a living member of his family but on the other hand the old man could turn out to be some kind of monster. His grandfather would not have left Edo without a good reason, would he?

'_Now that I think about it, maybe I should not trust grandfather's judgement. From what jiji told me about him, he had one hell of temper. Who knows? He could have left because someone looked at him the wrong way,' _Naruto thought.

He decided he would give it a chance. Getting to know the old fox and all that. He always wanted to have a family, so why not give it a try? He could still leave if things turn out bad, couldn't he? And maybe, if he asked, his great grandfather would tell him more about his grandpa Kyuubi and the reason why he left Edo.

'_Ok! I'll give it a try,'_ he thought, smiling softly at his newfound family.

"So? What are we gonna do now, old man?" he asked, smirking slightly at the old fox's twitch at the word "old".

'_He obviously is my great grandchild,'_ Yuuki thought.

"We? We are going back to our palace now. Well of cause at first we should get to know each other," he suggested.

* * *

Sesshomaru had been listening to the conversation between the two fox demons with great interest.

'_So the kit is the great grandchild to the Lord of the South. That is very interesting,_'he thought.

'_**Now there is no way he could stay with us. They'll surely leave as soon as possible. The Lord of the East can't stay away from his lands for too long. And if he leaves the little one will leave too,'**_ his inner demon complained.

'_What do you suggest I should do?' _Sesshomaru snapped at his youkai.

'_**Well think of something!'**_

'_We could invite them to stay as guests. It would be rude to decline that offer.'_

'_**That would at least delay their departure. That's something we could work with. It gives us time to think about what to do with the kit.'**_

'…'

'_**Finally you see things my way.'**_

'_Be silent.'_

Sesshomaru turned back to the conversation just as the Lord of the South said, "We? We are going back to our palace now. Well of cause at first we should get to know each other,"

"You are welcome to stay as our guests," Sesshomaru decided to interfere, "You just arrived, I am sure it was an exertive journey."

"Thank you. It would be nice to have a break before we make our way back. It is a long way to our palace. We will accept your generous offer, Lord Sesshomaru," the older Lord answered, turning to Sesshomaru.

The young Inuyoukai didn't like the glint in the eyes of the old fox.

* * *

Yuuki could not miss the happy grin that appeared on his grandchild's face when the Lord of the West invited them to stay nor did he miss the relieved look, which crossed Sesshomaru's face for a second, when he accepted said offer.

'_Hoho__, it seems the little one has a crush. And judging from the behaviour of the young Lord, the affection is not one-sided. We'll see how this turns out' _he thought, grinning broadly on the inside.

* * *

**Thanx for reading! Hope you liked it. Sorry if the chapter is too short XP Please review^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, my dear readers ^^**

**Have fun with chapter seven. I know it's a bit short this time. But I thought the final part of this chapter was a good point to end it. Kind of like a cliff hanger. I hope you like it^^**

"Talking"

**"Demon talking"**

'_Thinking' _

'_**Inner demon'**_

_Dreams/flashbacks_

* * *

_Yuuki could not miss the happy grin that appeared on his grandchild's face when the Lord of the West invited them to stay nor did he miss the relieved look, which crossed Sesshomaru's face for a second, when he accepted said offer. _

'_Hoho, it seems the little one has a crush. And judging from the behaviour of the young Lord, the affection is not one-sided. We'll see how this turns out,' he thought, grinning broadly on the inside._

Naruto really began to love his new great grandfather, though he had told him to call him grandfather because great grandfather made him feel old. Naruto had to snicker at that.

'_He's over thousand years old. If that isn't old I don't want to know what he considers old is,'_ he thought.

Naruto had spent the whole day on getting to know his grandfather. The man turned out to be the opposite of what he had expected. At first Naruto had thought his grandpa would be a strict Lord but instead his character resembled Naruto's a lot though he could be strict if necessary.

They talked a lot, Naruto telling about his life and what he knew of his parents and his grandfather explained about his life as a demon lord. Also he told him about the fight he had with Kyuubi and the reason he left Edo in the first place.

All in all Naruto had a lot of fun especially when Yuuki told him about the pranks he played throughout his life. The man was the god of pranks and a real inspiration to his grandson. Naruto had a lot to learn.

After dinner his grandfather left for his room and Naruto returned to his. He had a lot of planning to do for the prank he would play on Sesshomaru to get back at his for humiliating him and of course for his traumatic experience with the girly clothing he had been forced into.

The prank was simple but effective. He would creep into Sesshomarus bedroom when he was asleep and then he would paint on said persons face with waterproof ink.

Of course he wouldn't do it himself, he wasn't stupid after all. Sesshomaru could wake up while he was painting on his face. Naruto shuddered at that thought. No, he would be safe in his own room while a Kage Bunshin did the work. It was a foolproof, ingenious plan.

'_That will teach him not to mess with me. Nyahahahahaha…' _he thought with a sinister chuckle.

'_**You do realize that you will be in his bedroom. With him…. Alone…' **_his youkai commented.

'_So what?__It will be just a Kage Bunshin.'_

'_**Still … You never know what could happen…'**_

'_You don't mean what I think you mean… you pervert…,' _Naruto thought blushing a deep shade of red.

'_**I' trying'**_

'_Oh god, I knew spending so much tim__e with Erosennin was a bad idea,' _he thought, the blush still staining his cheeks.

After he had prepared all that was needed for his ingenious prank He went to sleep while his Bunshin waited till everyone in the castle was asleep and sneaked into Sesshomarus bedroom as silent as possible.

He listened to Sesshomaru's calm breathing to make sure the older man was asleep. Satisfied with his observation he carefully made his way to the huge bed the Lord of the West was sleeping in.

* * *

Sesshomaru was trying to fall asleep when he noticed someone entering his room. The person was very careful and had it not been for the person's sent he wouldn't have noticed the young fox. At first he wanted to ask the boy what he was doing in his room but out of curiosity he decided against the idea. He feigned sleep to see what Naruto would do next.

As the Kitsune neared his bed Sesshomarus inner demon became exited.

'_**Maybe he wants to molest us while we are asleep'**_ it snickered.

'_I__ highly doubt that. I'm sure this is a prank. He did warn us, didn't he,'_ Sesshomaru replied.

'_**You're no fun.'**_

'…'

'_**Party-pooper'**_

'_Be silent'_

When Naruto climbed onto his bed he couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking, sneaking into his bedchambers was unbecoming of someone with royal blood.

He became slightly anxious as the boy straddled him. When he smelled ink he called his bluff.

Before Naruto realized what was happening he found himself on his back with Sesshomaru straddling him, his arms held at the sides of his head.

At Sesshomarus smirk he only thought '_Oh Shit', _while Sesshomaruwas thinking of what to do with the blonde. He couldn't let this go unpunished. Then a devious idea came to him. Now it was his turn to rile the boy up.

Looking into said boys scared eyes his smirk widened.

"Is there a reason you sneak into my bedroom in the middle of the night?" he asked, leaning in so that his mouth was next to Naruto's ear.

Naruto shuddered at the hot breath tickling his ear.

"I… I got lost" he replied.

Sesshomaru chuckled at that. He could smell that the boy was lying.

The chuckle really freaked Naruto out. He never thought the inuyoukai was even capable of such a thing seeing as he was completely emotionless most of the time.

"You are lying. Now what do I do with you? I think a punishment is in order" Sesshomaru whispered into Naruto's ear.

Naruto's mouth had gone dry by now and his hearts was beating like crazy.

'_On shit. I'm soo dead,' _he thought.

'_**Why so negative? We might enjoy it,'**_ his inner demon snickered.

'_Shut up you pervert…'_ he hissed at his inner beast.

A bite into his earlobe brought him back to reality. He gasped at the unexpected sensation.

'_**See, I told you we might enjoy it'**_

A dark blush appeared on his cheeks. Sesshomaru wouldn't do something like _that_ to him, would he? He tensed when the older man nuzzled his neck.

Another chuckle escaped the Western Lord when he noticed the boys tensing. He leaned back a bit to look into Naruto's eyes. He could see fear and nervousness in his eyes. Smirking he leaned in until their lips were barely touching.

Naruto's eyes widened when the Lord of the West pressed his lips onto Naruto's. When he opened is mouth to protest Sesshomaru instantly took advantage of by slipping his tongue into a horrified Naruto's mouth, exploring it.

At the shock the poor Kage Bunshin dispelled himself. Leaving a very surprised Sesshomaru coughing from the smoke the Bunshin left behind. After the smoke cleared he couldn't help but wonder on what the hell had happened.

'_**Maybe it was all just some Kitsune illusion trick?'**_

'_No. I'm sure it was real. After all I was touching him and he was solid.'_

'… _**Maybe that's how he pulled all that pranks.'**_

'…'

* * *

Somewhere else in the castle a sleeping Naruto woke a with yelp, startled by the memories his dispelled Kage Bunshin left behind he fell out of his bad all tangled up in the bed sheets.

At first he thought it to be a weird dream but as he realized that it was indeed real he nearly had a heart attack. His Kage Bunshin had been caught by Sesshomaru meaning the demon lord now knew that it was him who played the pranks on him. But what really shocked him was not that, it was the kiss.

He couldn't believe it. Sesshomaru… the cold demon lord Sesshomaru had kissed him, with tongue and all. And he had liked it.

At that point of time a tomato would have been jealous at the brilliant red colour of Naruto's face.

* * *

**Naru's and Sesshou's first kiss^^ how cute…**

**Well anyways, hope you liked it.**

**!!!Please review!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there^^**

**I'M BACK and finaly if I say so myself. I had the biggest writer block in the history of mankind! (Ok, so maybe I'm exagerating^^). Whatever I wrote, I hated it. But it seems I'm nearly past that.... nearly. I've never needed that long to write such a short chapter. I'm not stuck with the plot but I just can write it T_T . So be honest with me if this chapter is shitty!**

* * *

"Talking"

**"Demon talking"**

'_Thinking' _

'_**Inner demon'**_

_Dreams/flashbacks_

* * *

_Somewhere else in the castle a sleeping Naruto woke a with yelp, startled by the memories his dispelled Kage Bunshin left behind he fell out of his bad all tangled up in the bed sheets._

_At first he thought it to be a weird dream but as he realized that it was indeed real he nearly had a heart attack. His Kage Bunshin had been caught by Sesshomaru meaning the demon lord now knew that it was him who played the pranks on him. But what really shocked him was not that, it was the kiss. _

_He couldn't believe it. Sesshomaru… the cold demon lord Sesshomaru had kissed him, with tongue and all. And he had liked it. _

_At that point of time a tomato would have been jealous at the brilliant red colour of Naruto's face._

* * *

Naruto hadn't been able to sleep for the rest of the night. He had been caught during his prank! Sesshomaru had caught him. Now he would know it was him who pulled all these pranks on him.

But that was not the real reason Naruto couldn't sleep that night. He just couldn't help himself, Sesshomaru had kissed him. The Sesshomaru, the most stuck up person Naruto had ever met, had kissed him. The shock was just too much for him. But the worst thing was that he had actually enjoyed it. He blushed at the mere thought at what could have happened if the Bunshin hadn't dispelled itself.

'_**Finally you see things my way,'**_ Naruto's inner demon had said, after the blond finally admitted that he kind of liked the Inuyoukai.

When it was time for breakfast Naruto considered staying in his room. Not just for breakfast but for the rest of his stay in the Western castle. He just knew, the moment he saw the young demon lord, he would die of embracement. He wouldn't be able to look at him much less talk to him.

'_Oh god. Why did I have to be born a Kitsune? This urge to prank people will be the death of me someday.__' _Naruto cursed inwardly while putting on his clothes.

In the end he decided to go to breakfast. He had no choice, really. If he stayed in his room people, like his grandfather, would get suspicious. Besides he'd just have to act as if nothing happened, that couldn't be that hard. He had, after all, spend the first fifteen years of his life pretending to an obnoxious, ramen-addict with attention issues.

In the end he braced himself and made his way to the dining-room. All the while Naruto's heart beat like crazy.

He stopped as when he reached the doors of the dining-room.

'_Ok, Naruto__. You can do this,' _he thought, taking a deep breath before finally entering the room.

Nervous as hell Naruto looked around. The young Kitsune nearly died from the relief when he noticed that a certain demon lord was missing at the table. The only people in the room, beside himself, were Rei Inu and his grandfather.

After a short greeting Naruto took a seat and started eating. He couldn't help but wonder where Sesshomaru was. So after he had eaten for a while, flinching every time someone entered the room, he decided to ask why the demon lord was nowhere to be seen.

"Ne, where's Sesshomaru? " Naruto asked Rei Inu, trying to appear carefree.

A strange gleam entered Rei Inu's eyes as Naruto asked his question.

"Why do you want to know?" the old dog demon asked instead of answering Naruto's question.

"Just curious," the blond answered gulping. _'Oh god, please tell me the bastard did not tell anyone about last night,_' he thought, the silence was making him nervous.

"He's busy. Probably will be all day. Lord-business you know." Rei Inu finally answered, the strange gleam still hadn't left his eyes.

Though Rei Inu was freaking him out a bit, _'That look can't bode well!' , _Naruto couldn't be any happier.

'_Business?! HA, maybe I'm lucky and the stoic bastard will have a lot of work to do then I won't see him all day. Who knows, he might think yesterday night was just a dream,'_ the blond youkai thought, his mood suddenly much better.

After breakfast he decided to spend some time in the garden, so he left his grandfather in Rei Inu's company. The two of them had been exchanging strange looks all throughout breakfast, it was scary.

* * *

"You noticed?" asked the old dog demon as soon as Naruto left the room.

"What? You mean Naruto's relieved look when you told him of Sesshomaru's 'Lord-business'?

"Exactly. The kit was kind of jumpy."

"You think something happened between the two of them?"

"I don't think, I know that something happened between them. You should have seen Sesshomaru." Rei Inu said and began telling the Kitsune of the encounter he had with his grandson the same morning.

* * *

_It was early in the morning; Rei Inu had just gotten out of bed and decided to have a nice hot bath before breakfast. Though he had his own bath attached to his sleeping chamber he preferred the biggest hot spring of the castle since it was the hottest one. He wasn't surprised to meet Sesshomaru in the bath though he was surprise by the mood his grandson was in, something about him was different._

_He had the same aura about him as a child that had found something new to play with. It was quite disturbing because Sesshomaru's face was as expressionless as ever. _

"_What has gotten you into such a good mood, pup," Rei Inu asked as His curiosity got the better of him. He had the strange feeling that the blond Kitsune had something to do with the strange mood his grandson was in._

"_I don't know what you mean grandfather." Sesshomaru answered._

"_Of course you do, now tell me what happened." _

"_Nothing of importance. It's just that I caught young Naruto as he was trying to pull a prank on me..."_

"_You caught him? How? Have you found out how he could pull all those pranks even though he couldn't have done that? You haven't hurt him, have you?" Rei Inu interrupted._

"_No I did not hurt him, quite the opposite." The young youkai answered with a smirk._

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_Never mind, grandfather."_

"_Sesshomaru, what do you plan on doing to him?" Rei Inu asked, he didn't like that smirk on Sesshomaru's face at all._

"_Oh, don't worry. I don't plan to hurt him," Sesshomaru answered, smirk still firmly in place._

_After that the younger male left the bath._

* * *

"Somehow I've got the feeling that our family will joined much earlier than we thought possible" Yuki said after listening to Rei Inu, "Maybe we won't even have to interfere."

"Too bad, I kind of liked the idea of playing matchmaker," the inuyoukai laughed.

"You lied when you told Naruto that Sesshomaru will be busy all day didn't you."

"Lying is such a harsh word. But indeed, I lied," Rei Inu said grinning widely, "Imagine the kits face when he runs into Sesshomaru. I'd really like to see that."

The two youkai couldn't help themselves but to burst out laughing after that.

* * *

In the meantime Naruto was on his way to the garden, humming a happy tune. Sesshomaru was busy, the weather was good. Life was great. If he were Sakura, or any other female, he would have been squealing in happiness.

He was so relaxed he didn't even notice the person following him until he felt the hot breath on his neck as the person said:" You sure are lovely today, Naruto"

At the shock of hearing Sesshomaru's voice right next to him Naruto let out a very unmanly scream and attached himself to the ceiling of the corridor, much to the demon lord's surprise.

"You asshole! You nearly gave me a heart attack," Naruto yelled at the youkai, still hanging upside down from the ceiling. In his anger he completely forgot that he should be avoiding the other demon.

"I did?" asked the inuyoukai, an amused glint entering his eyes.

"You did it on purpose, didn't you?!" the blonde said as he detached himself from the ceiling, "You shouldn't sneak up on people you never know how they could react."

"What about you?" Sesshomaru asked in a husky voice coming closer to Naruto.

"What about me?" Naruto retorted while trying to get some distance between himself and the Lord of the West.

The strange glint in Sesshomaru's eyes was scaring him. It was then that Naruto realised that he was backed up against a wall with no way to escape the inuyoukai.

"What about your sneaking into other peoples rooms at night and uninvited?" whispered the demon lord, leaning in so that his breath tickled Naruto's ear, sending shivers down his spine. A part of his was scared by this, another exited.

Gulping, Naruto decided to play dumb and answered," I don't know what you are talking about. I'm not sneaking into anyone's rooms at night."

"Hmm. Maybe you are right. Maybe it was just a dream," Sesshomaru said and Naruto couldn't help nut look relieved,"… but maybe I was right. I know you were in there last night. Your smell is still lingering in my room."

The young lord nuzzled Naruto neck, "And what a nice scent you have."

"I-I do-don't know what you want with me. I haven't left m-my room all night yesterday," the blond stuttered panicking. Sesshomaru's breath on his neck made funny things to his body.

"Hmm, surely your memory can't be that bad. But no worries, I have a foolproof way to remind you."

And before Naruto could even utter a word of protest his lips were claimed in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**End of chapter eight^^. THanx for reading! !!PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello!^^**

**I'm back. Sorry for the long wait… I was in Rome for some time! Though I was there with my school and was dragged to every damn ruin in the city it was great! It was so damn hot, I thought I would die. And now its official, people… I have a personal stalker… I was there in Rome not doing anything bad and then I made the mistake … I talked to a seemingly harmless student I only knew from seeing… and from that moment on he didn't leave me alone… And he was staring at me all the time. Creepy. I thought he would leave me alone once we get back to Germany… but no… Back home the stalking continued. And that is when it happened.. I got a message from him on my cell phone.. I don't know how it happened but he had gotten hold of my cell when I wasn't looking and he put his number into my phonebook… And now he's sending me messages… OH my god… If that's not creepy I don't know what is…**

**Oh.. and the stupid airline lost my luggage... But not only mine... 18 bags were lost... 18... 17 from our group and one of a catholic priest..^^ they just left them in Rome. How can you forget 18 bags? Lucky for me I got it back somedays later... Stupid "german wings"...**

**Ok enough rambling.. Have fun with the next chapter of MI^^ **

**And for all those who are waiting for the next chapter of "One year away from home" won't have to wait long. It finished just have to type it. But I'll need a few days^^ I have a date on Saturday *sigh happily* and tomorrow I'm at school till late in the afternoon, so be patient. **

"Talking"

**"Demon talking"**

'_Thinking' _

'_**Inner demon'**_

_Dreams/flashbacks_

* * *

"_I-I do-don't know what you want with me. I haven't left m-my room all night yesterday," the blond stuttered panicking. Sesshomaru's breath on his neck made funny things to his body._

"_Hmm, surely your memory can't be that bad. But no worries, I have a foolproof way to remind you."_

_And before Naruto could even utter a word of protest his lips were claimed in a passionate kiss._

* * *

Naruto's first reaction was panic. Sesshomaru was kissing him…. Again. But before he could think about anything else he was kissing back, pulling the older youkai closer with his arms, that somehow ended up around Sesshomaru's neck. The kiss was unlike anything Naruto had ever experienced. It was so overwhelming that Naruto's knees were slowly giving out.

Encouraged by the kitsunes reaction or lack of thereof, the demon lord slipped a cool hand under Naruto's shirt using the resulting gasp to slip his tongue into the blonde's mouth.

He pressed the blonde against the wall to deepen the kiss, his cool hand leaving feather light touches all over Naruto's chest, and his leg moving between the smaller males Overcome by all this sensations Naruto let out a moan.

His own reaction scared him out of his dazed state. Startled he pushed Sesshomaru away from himself.

"Don't touch me you pervert!" Naruto snapped at Sesshomaru. His clothes were in complete disorder, his cheeks were flushed and his lips were swollen from all the kissing. All in all he looked positively ravished.

The demon lord only smirked, a little annoyed at being pushed away and being called a pervert.

"You weren't complaining before", he replied coolly.

"Shut up!"

"Now, now. That's not the proper behaviour for someone of royal blood, nor is intruding into someone else's bedchambers in the middle of the night. You do remember what we were talking about, don't you?" said Sesshomaru, once again cornering Naruto against the wall.

Gulping Naruto looked around. _'Still no way to escape. Damn!'_, he thought.

"Fine! I admit it. I was in your room. I wanted to play a prank on you for forcing me to endure those crazy women. You happy now?" he snapped. He could only hope Sesshomaru would let him go now that he had said what the other wanted to hear.

"No. Not quite." Sesshomaru replied.

"I still want to know how you were able to play all those pranks even though you were there when they happened."

"I- I prepared them be-beforehand," the kitsune answered. He inwardly cursed himself for stuttering.

"You are lying," the demon lord said, his tone emotionless," I admit, some of those pranks could have been done beforehand but most of them couldn't….. Besides, your heart beat told me you were lying. Now tell me the truth unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless you enjoyed me kissing you and would like me to continue?"

"Fuck you!" Naruto spat, blushing.

"Is that an invitation?" the older youkai asked, arching a perfect eyebrow amusedly.

"That.. You… Argh…Fine! Fine you stupid asshole! It's something I learned from the humans from where I come from. They had energy similar to youki and could do many things with it, like making a perfect replica of themselves… That's how I pulled those pranks."

"…"

"Will you let go of me sometime today?" the blonde snapped after Sesshomaru failed to say something.

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied and gave Naruto one last kiss ," For now"

Then he walked away.

"… Asshole" Naruto mumbled to himself as he went into the opposite direction the demon lord had left to.

Neither he nor Sesshomaru had noticed the servant that had been spying on them the whole time.

* * *

When the Council of Elders first summoned him Taro was very confused. He was only a lowly servant, what could they possibly want from him?

When they ordered him to spy on Lord Sesshomaru he couldn't find an explanation for it first. Why would they need to spy on their Lord?

Now, as he reported of his recent observation, he started to understand.

Even he, as a lowly servant, had heard of the deadline the Council of Elders gave their young leader. Find a mate until the next mating season or mate with the person of the council's choosing.

They obviously feared that their lord will find a mate without their interference and they would lose the opportunity to force him to mate with one of their children.

The old coots must have felt the attraction between their lord and the young kitsune. Taro wondered what they would do to get their way in the end. They wouldn't dare to interfere, would they? For a short moment Taro considered warning lord Sesshomaru but thought better of it. He shuddered at the thought at what would happen to him if he went against the council.

Bowing deeply, he left the council chambers after he finished his report.

* * *

The elders were in an uproar. The young kitsune was becoming a nuisance. Why did he have to appear now? After so many years of scheming they had finally forced their lord to look for a mate. They had known he wouldn't be able to find someone he approved of in such a short time. And then their chance would come. One of their children would become the mate of the Lord of the West. But now all their plans were worthless. It was obvious to everyone that Sesshomaru had taken a liking to the blond and now that. Their lord had been seen making out with the fox in the middle of the hallway.

The council members were shouting at each other trying to find a way to save their plans.

"SILENCE!" Itomaru roared over the heads of the other council members.

"This is not the time to panic! We simply have to find a way to get rid of the kitsune…"

"And how do you propose we do it, Itomaru? Kill him? He's the grandchild of a lord. We can't get rid of him." A random elder interrupted.

"I haven't said a thing about killing. You don't have to kill someone to get rid of him. We simply have to make sure the kitsune won't want to mate with our Lord or the other way round…"

"And how? Who in their right mind wouldn't want to mate with our lord or the kitsune for that matter? Both are attractive and of royal blood. Both would be quite the catch." Another elder interrupted.

"We just have to make it seem that way. I suggest we send for our children. One of them will surely be able to seduce one of them… or at least let it seem that way to the other."

"That might work…" most of the elders nodded. It was a good plan.

They all left the chamber to send for their children.

Only mere hours later 14 new guest arrived at the Western palace. All of them set on destroying any relationship that might develop between Naruto and Sesshomaru.

* * *

**Kind of short I know^^ Sorry for that but I thought this is the right place to end the chapter. So the old coots at the council are scheming. Will they be able to destroy what is developing between Naru-chan and Sessh? Se****e in the next chapter.^^ Soon Naru-chan will meet Inuyasha.**

**Now for some little extra… This is a part I originally had written into this chapter but decided against it for some reason^^**

_The kiss was unlike anything Naruto had ever experienced. It was so overwhelming that Naruto's knees were slowly giving out._

_Naruto didn't know how long the two of them were standing in that corridor, making out, when a startled squeal brought him back to his senses. He was about to shove the demon lord away from himself when the older man let go on his own._

_Smirking, the demon lord turned around to look for the source of the interruption, leaving a flushed Naruto leaning against the wall, breathing heavily. _

_The blond kitsune was about to scream obscenities at the other when he discovered the source of the squeal and burst out laughing._

_There, laying motionless on the floor, was Jaken. Seeing his master molesting the young kitsune had done something Naruto had tried to do with his pranks for quite some time…. _

_It shocked him to death. _

**Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, dear readers!**

**I'm back and I'm over my writers block.... again... this time for real (I hope). I wanted to update this chapter in august but somehow I couldn't get me to like it... . Sounds stupid I , here's the next chapter. Chapter 11 will be updated tomorrow, I think. It's basically finished, depends on the reaction to this chapter if it'll stay the way it is or if I change it a bit. But it will be tomorrow for sure.(Maybe in the evening)**

**For those who're also reading "One year away from home" it will also be updated soon. In a day or two. I'll just have to write it down on my computer since I wrote it by hand. ( I was really bored in school. I hate German lessons. I hate my teacher. I hate KAFKA, I really hate him. I can't stand to read his books. I know they're really deep and all but I still can't stand him. I wish his friend Max Brod fulfilled Kafka's last wish: "burn all my books please!")**

**Have fun!**

"Talking"

**"Demon talking"**

'_Thinking' _

'_**Inner demon'**_

_Dreams/flashbacks_

* * *

"_This is not the time to panic! We simply have to find a way to get rid of the kitsune…"_

"_And how do you propose we do it, Itomaru? Kill him? He's the grandchild of a lord. We can't get rid of him." A random elder interrupted._

"_I haven't said a thing about killing. You don't have to kill someone to get rid of him. We simply have to make sure the kitsune won't want to mate with our Lord or the other way round…" _

"_And how? Who in their right mind wouldn't want to mate with our lord or the kitsune for that matter? Both are attractive and of royal blood. Both would be quite the catch." Another elder interrupted._

"_We just have to make it seem that way. I suggest we send for our children. One of them will surely be able to seduce one of them… or at least let it seem that way to the other." _

"_That might work…" most of the elders nodded. It was a good plan._

_They all left the chamber to send for their children._

* * *

.Sesshomaru and NarutoOnly mere hours later 14 new guest arrived at the Western palace. All of them set on destroying any relationship that might develop between

Sesshomaru had three month left to find a mate and he was about to murder someone, preferably a member of the Elder Council.

Though they had given him time until the next mating season to find someone he was willing to mate they all had sent for their unmated children so that he could choose from one of them. He couldn't stand it any longer; wherever he went he was followed by some whiny bitch. But that wasn't the only problem. It seemed like the council decided that Naruto was a threat to their plans for his mating, the poor kit couldn't make a step without some male youkai throwing themselves at him. It was infuriating. How dared they to interfere in his life.

'_**Besides how dare those stupid males throw themselves onto OUR prey? The fox is OURS!'**_his inner youkai growled.

'_That is beside the point. I'm their Lord, they have no right to make my decisions besides we had an agreement!'_Sesshomaru answered though he had to agree with his inner demon.

He had to admit that he could see himself mated to the young kitsune. The blond kit was of royal blood, he was beautiful and intelligent besides he had an inner fire that intrigued Sesshomaru. The kitsune wasn't one of those submissives that couldn't do anything on their own. He was strong and independent and his children surely would be very strong.

The fox was his perfect match that much was clear. And the most important thing was that he wasn't scared to state his opinion even if it disagreed with his own.

'_**Beside you love it to rile him up. It is fun to mess with him. He's so cute when he's angry,**_'

'… _Maybe.' _

He was brought out of his musings by a shrill female voice. He was barely able to hide his flinch as he was approached by one of those bitches the councilors had sent for.

'_And I thought I would be safe here. Even the most secluded garden isn't save from that bitch'_ he cursed inwardly.

"Oh, Sesshomaru-sama, there you are. I've been looking for you all day" the woman said in a seductive voice.

The woman's name was Kaori and she was the daughter of Itomaru, the Head of the Elder Council, and she was the most annoying of them all. She followed him everywhere. It was a wonder she didn't follow him into the spring, so taking a bath was almost the only thing he could do alone.

"Would you care to take a walk with me, my Lord?" she asked batting her eyelashes at him.

Sesshomaru could barely restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Lady Kaori," he answered, quickly thinking of an excuse, "but I still have some paperwork to deal with."

Without sparing the female youkai another glance he hurried away.

'

**

* * *

**

is faring.' NarutoI wonder how

Naruto was much better at dealing with the advances of the male visitors of the Western Palace, him having been a ninja was working in his favor. But he was seriously annoyed. He came to Edo to avoid getting mated to an arrogant bastard only to be harassed by more arrogant bastards.

He had asked his great grandfather to tell those stupid people that he wasn't getting mated to anyone but the older kitsune had refused. Yuuki found the whole situation hilarious, it was really funny to see his grandson running from his admirers. Since the visitors arrived Naruto spend most of his time hiding out from them.

Naruto just couldn't understand what those idiots wanted with him.

'_**We're just so good looking they can't leave us alone. Besides, we're royalty. We're a good catch'**_ his inner demon commented.

'…_. But I don't want to mate with any of those annoying assholes' _he pouted.

'_**Well, how about Sesshomaru?'**_

'… _.What about him?'_

'_**You like him, WE like him!' **_

'… _. I'm not talking about that pervert. Now be silent! And I don't like him_

'_**But you've already admitted once that you kind of liked him'**_

'… _. '_

"Ah, Naruto-sama, there you are" someone said.

Naruto's whole body became rigid. _'Oh damn, they found me'_ he thought.

He didn't even turn around to look who it was that called his name before he bolted from his hideout.

He ran through the garden at high speed.

When he was sure to be out of sight from the person that called out to him he climbed through an open window into the palace.

When he was inside, of what seemed to be a study, he slid to the floor to calm his breathing.

"Ha, lost him. Hehe." Naruto said.

"Lost who?" a male voice asked.

"One of those creepy stalkers" he answered without thinking.

As he realized that he wasn't alone, he stiffened. He knew that voice. Turning around he came to be face to face with Sesshomaru.

"Oh, it's just you" the blonde said and relaxed, "I thought you were one of them."

"Just me? Should I be offended?" Sesshomaru asked, smirking.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Naruto said, completely ignoring Sesshomaru's question.

"I guess I'm doing the same as you. Besides, this is my study." the older male answered scowling.

Naruto couldn't help himself and burst out laughing at hearing this.

"You… haha … the great demon lord Sesshomaru hiding... haha… from rabid females… haha . That's really funny" the blond snickered.

"Be silent or I tell those idiot all your hiding places" the demon lord hisses.

'_That shut him up'_he thought as Naruto grew silent at once. He didn't like people laughing at him.

Sighing Naruto stood up and sat down on the sofa that was in front of Sesshomaru's desk.

"I hate this. I thought I had all this mating shit behind me when I came to Edo" the blond whispered.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked, sitting down next to him.

"Nah, long story" Naruto mumbled leaning further into the sofa.

"You can as well tell me, since we're both hiding in here we have time" the older demon said and made himself comfortable.

Naruto didn't know why, but he told him. He told Sesshomaru everything. About his childhood in Konoha and about Sasuke and his obsession with himself and the demon lord listened. It really felt good to talk about it. They sat together for a long time and somehow Naruto ended up cuddling with the dog demon. He knew he should have had protested when Sesshomaru had put his arm around his shoulders, but he didn't. It felt so right and he felt really safe in the arms of the other. And then the Lord of the West told Naruto about himself, about his father, his death and hid hanyo brother.

At the end of the day the two of them ended up asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Rei Inu and Lord Yuuki couldn't help but chuckle when they saw their grandchildren cuddling.

"They are so cute together" Rei Inu whispered.

"Hmm. You thing they confess their feelings for each other's soon?"

"They'll have to accept them first, especially Sesshomaru. He is a very stubborn pup. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

* * *

"Your plan isn't working Itomaru. Sesshomaru-sama still spends far more time with the fox child than with any of our children. I don't know why you thought it would work. We always knew Sesshomaru-sama has absolutely no interest in any of our daughters. Or sons" one of the Elders said.

Once it was clear that the relationship between the kitsune and the Western Lord was not that easily destroyed the Elders had to meet again to work out a new strategy.

"I never said it would be easy. Maybe we should tell our children to be more aggressive in their approach." Itomaru answered. He wasn't to upset that their plan wasn't working. He knew his children. They would find a way to destroy any relationship between Sesshomaru and the young kitsune.

'They are my children after all,' he thought.

* * *

**Thanks for reading^^ I'll update really soon, tomorrow evening at the latest. Be patient. PLEASE REVIEW**

**_By the way I'm looking for a beta. I think it would be a great help to have someone to help me if I'm stuck. I hate it that my readers have to wait so long till I update because I'm not happy with a chapter._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello!!!**

**Here's the next chapter, as promised. "One year away from home" will be updated tomorrow. **

**Have fun.**

"Talking"

**"Demon talking"**

'_Thinking' _

'_**Inner demon'**_

_Dreams/flashbacks_

* * *

"_Your plan isn't working_ _Itomaru. Sesshomaru-sama still spends far more time with the fox child than with any of the girls. I don't know why you thought it work. We always knew Sesshomaru-sama has absolutely no interest in any of our daughters. Or sons" one of the Elders said. _

_Once it was clear that the relationship between the kitsune and the Western Lord was not that easily destroyed the Elders had to meet again to work out a new strategy._

"_I never said it would be easy. Maybe we should tell our children to be more aggressive in their approach." Itomaru answered calmly. _

_He wasn't to upset that their plan wasn't working. He knew his children. They would find a way to destroy any relationship between Sesshomaru and the young kitsune._

'_They are my children after all,' he thought._

* * *

The next week was hell for both Naruto and Sesshomaru. They didn't know why but their suitors became even more aggressive. One night Naruto woke up only to find someone climbing onto his bed. He hadn't slept in his rooms since then and Sesshomaru didn't fare any better. He had guards in front of his rooms to stop those crazy bitches.

Naruto understood why the bitches were after Sesshomaru but what did they want from him?

'_**Hey, we're quite the good catch, just so you know.' **_His inner demon said.

'_How so?'_

'_**I thought that we already established that we're more pretty than all those stupid females (and males) put together. And we're the heir to the Southern throne and we're strong. Why would anyone not want to mate with you?'**_

'…_. .Whatever floats your boat.'_

'_**Why don't you ask Sesshomaru. I'm sure he would love to mate with you.'**_

'_S-Shut up.'_Naruto answered trying not to blush._'Who am I kidding. OK, I admit it. I like Sesshomaru!'_

'_**I thought we agreed on that one, too, already?'**_

'_Be silent already, leave me alone.'_

'_**You're no fun.'**_

'…_. I'm not talking to you anymore.'_

'… _**. Fine by me. Let's see how you fare without me. Hiding from possible suitors, all alone, with no one to talk to. You'll have so much fun. '**_

'… _. I can't win, can I? '_

'_**Nope.'**_

'… . I hate you.'

'_**I love you, too.'**_

* * *

Sesshomaru was furious. He couldn't sleep; he couldn't eat, without some stupid bitch trying to jump him. It was getting ridiculous and he knew that somehow it was all the fault of the stupid council. They said he had time until the end of the next mating season but now they sent their stupid children after him.

He knew that he had to find a mate sooner or later but he would never take one of those whiny bitches. He wanted someone strong, someone who wouldn't grovel at his feet, someone like Naruto.

' _I should do something about this whole mess.'_Rei Inu thought.

Neither Sesshomaru nor Naruto had confessed their feelings to the other even thought he had been so sure they would after the scene he and the Lord of the South had walked in on. Maybe it was time to have a word with his stubborn grandchild.

Sesshomaru was reading through some of his paperwork when his grandfather entered his study. The older dog demon looked rather serious .

"Sesshomaru" he said.

"Yes grandfather? You want to talk to me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes. I think it is time for us to have a word about this whole mating disaster."

"What is it that you want me to do about it?"

"Choose a mate already!" Rei Inu snarled, "For Kami's sake child, you're 450 years old. It can't be that hard to find a mate."

"So you want me to mate with some of those stupid bitches." Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama, I know that the other women are not really mate material but you don't have to be so pessimistic" said a female voice.

As the two dog demon turned around they saw that the person who so rudely interrupted their conversation was Kaori. It seemed like she had entered without knocking.

"You don't have to mate with one of them." Sesshomaru's grandfather said, completely ignoring the female demon.

"So, who do you propose?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why, Naruto of course!" Rei Inu answered.

"Naruto? Grandfather you can't be serious. He's not even mature, yet. Besides he's far to annoying. How could I spend the rest of my life with someone that I can't stand to spend time with. Though I have to admit, he's pretty. I would probably bed him if he could keep his mouth shut. But that would be a one time occurrence." Sesshomaru said, hoping his words would get both Kaori and his grandfather of his back.

"As if I would ever let you touch me you bastard!"

'_Shit_' Sesshomaru thought as he realized whose voice it was that said those words.

When he turned around he saw Naruto sitting on the window still of his study. The blond didn't look too happy.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Rei Inu asked sensing the tension between his grandchild and the young kitsune.

"Oh, I came here to find a hiding place. I never thought I'd hear something so interesting" the blond answered.

"Naruto…"

"It's a good thing I heard this before I started to like you, you bastard. So you think I am annoying, don't you. Well, then it would be the best for all of us if I left the Western palace. I don't want to be an annoyance for the great Lord Sesshomaru. I wanted to have a look at Edo anyway. I'll have a word with my grandfather before I go. Fare well, Lord Rei Inu, bastard. I don't think we'll see each other before I leave." Naruto said, cutting off Sesshomarus attempt to explain himself.

Before anyone could say anything more the blond left through the same window he came.

"Sesshomaru"

"Yes grandfather?"

"You are an idiot."

"… ."

"I don't know what you mean Lord Rei Inu" Kaori interfered, "Sesshomaru-sama is right. That child is far to immature to be considered a mate."

"Lady Kaori, it would be best if you left before I decide to punish you for being so disrespectful. You were not invited inside this room but you entered anyways. You interrupted our conversation and you stuck your nose where it doesn't belong. I would never let my grandchild mate with someone without common sense, tell that your father would you." Rei Inu snarled, glaring at both Kaori and Sesshomaru before he left the study.

* * *

'_Annoying! Me? As if he's not annoying. That bastard. And I thought he liked me. He even kissed me. All is good when the bastard molests me but I'm far to annoying to be even considered mating material.'_Naruto fumed as he sealed his stuff back into his scrolls. He was so glad he had them on him when he was transported to Edo.

"Naruto, are you really sure you want to leave? On your own? I understand that you want to travel around a bit but don't you think you're a bit to young to do that on your own?" Yuuki said.

'What did that stupid pup say to him. Oh when I get my hands on him.' The Lord of the South thought.

"I'll be fine. I can take care of myself" the blond answered.

"Why don't we go to the Southern palace first. You can still travel after the mating season."

"I don't want to mate yet grandfather. I'm barely mature."

"You don't have to mate yet, child. But I would feel better if you spend your first season somewhere safe."

"I've survived 150 years on my own, some months alone won't kill me." Naruto said.

"Fine, but when you dicide you've had enough of traveling you better come to our palace. You packed the card I gave you, didn't you?"

"Of course I did."

"Well than, be safe child." Yuuki sighed and watched as Naruto left.

'_Now to that stupid child. He'll regret the day he was born when I through with him.' _

* * *

"I still can't believe that the kitsune just up and left. We didn't even do anything. All this planning ans scheming and in the end it was Lord Sesshomaru himself who drove that fox away. Who would have thought it to be that easy." Itomaru laughed as his daughter finished informing him of her findings.

"Now all you have to do, Kaori, is to winSesshomaru's favour."

"But father, Lord Rei Inu said he'll never approve of me."

"The old dog doesn't have a say in these things. He not on the council and he's not the Lord of these Lands. What can he do? Sesshomaru is the one who has to approve."

**

* * *

Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello!**

**I'm back. Finally! Sorry about the long wait. I didn't have much time because of school (final exams are coming upT.T) and my stupid computer was making problems (thank god I know someone who can fix it^^). I'll try to be faster with the next chapter. Oh, and I have a beta now GeminiCancer. Thank you soo much!! **

**Anyways have fun reading^^  
**

"Talking"

**"Demon talking"**

'_Thinking' _

'_**Inner demon'**_

_Dreams/flashbacks_

* * *

"_Now all you have to do, Kaori, is to win Sesshomaru's favor." _

"_But father, Lord Rei Inu said he'll never approve of me."_

"_The old dog doesn't have a say in these things. He not on the council and he's not the Lord of these Lands. What can he do? Sesshomaru is the one who has to approve." _

* * *

Naruto was running. From angry human villagers with pitchforks. Kami, he was having a lot of fun on his trip through Edo. Though he was missing the company of his grandfather and that of others he didn't want to think about, it had been the right decision to leave. No potential mates … or rather rabid stalkers anywhere, he didn't have to hide all the time, no … Sesshomaru.

'_**You shouldn't have left because of something like that'**_ his inner demon commented every time Naruto about the stupid bastard.

'_Are you stupid? He basically said we were not good enough for him because we are immature and stupid'_ Naruto replied bitterly.

'_**That's not what he said!'**_

_Oh, come on. Stop trying to defend him. You're my inner demon. Shouldn't you be on my side? So he wouldn't want to mate with us, big deal. I don't care. We hadn't wanted to mate anyway, not after Sasuke. At least not for quite some while.'_

'_**You're such a bad liar.'**_

'_Would you shut up about it already? That topic is finished'_ Naruto finally snapped. It was really not the time to argue with himself, since he was kind of busy trying to escape angry people screaming for his blood.

Though the pranking the unsuspecting humans of Edo was not really a challenge for Naruto he had a lot of fun. When Naruto had left Sesshomaru's palace to travel this new world he was a part of now he had just wanted to travel around peacefully before making his way to the South but then, after traveling through some human villages, he couldn't help but notice how the people were glaring at him for no reason. One moment they behaved as if they were afraid of Naruto attacking them but as soon as they believed he couldn't hear them they were whispering very insulting things about him while glaring at his back. So Naruto came to the conclusion that the people of Edo were racists and were in need of some lessons to cure them of their intolerance towards beings. That was the start of his pranking rampage and he had decided to keep it up until the very end of his journey. It was a welcoming distraction from the mating mess. He felt he was too young to mate. Fox demons mated for life and he felt he was too young for a commitment like that, he was barely mature after all. He really didn't need all that stress now, just after he finally got rid of Sasuke.

Naruto came to a stop in a clearing. He could finally stop running since he couldn't hear any more angry voices behind him. It seemed like he was successful in his escape once again. It has been a good, or rather brilliant, prank. He had spiked the villagers' water supply with herbs that turned your skin an ugly green color after consuming them but that were completely harmless besides that. The humans would have never known it was him who had pranked them but he just couldn't resist and had to see the results of his wonderful work.

'_Damn fox demon gene. That's gonna be the death of me one day' _Naruto thought.

That alone wouldn't have been a problem but when Naruto saw the angry green faces of his victims he couldn't help but burst out laughing, drawing the attention of the irritated villagers. Especially the face of that one girl, in a very short green skirt, had been hilarious.

Climbing into a huge tree to take a nap before continuing his journey Naruto snickered once more thinking of the angry screams of that human girl.

'_Hah. What a day.'_ The blond thought as he settled down on the biggest tree branch he could find, making himself comfortable before slipping into a peaceful sleep.

The young kitsune hasn't been sleeping for long when he was awoken by a shrill voice yelling:" There it is Inuyasha! That's the demon that had tried to poison Kaede's village."

'Huh?' was the only thing Naruto's sleepy mind could manage to think before he was forced to dodge an arrow that has been coming straight at him. His body had reacted on instinct, before his mind was able to understand what was happening, letting himself fall from the tree branch and onto the forest ground. He landed on his feet and moved into a defensive position, looking around for the source of the attack.

It seemed like the arrow has been shot by the same human girl he had encountered in the small human village he had pranked. Her skin was still an ugly green that looked horrible with her green skirt.

This time the girl was accompanied by a group of people: a monk, a demon slayer, two demons and a half demon.

'_A demon slayer and a monk in the company of demon, strange'_ Naruto thought.

Naruto was eying the group warily when the half demon stepped forward and unsheathing his rusty, old sword. The old sword that had looked as if it could break any moment transformed into a giant sword as it was unsheathed. Naruto hadn't been expecting that.

Somehow he had a feeling he knew who that half demon was, that he was dangerous, but he just couldn't remember where he had heard of him.

Without so much as a warning the hanyou attacked and Naruto had to duck to avoid being beheaded. The half breed was fast. Not as fast as Naruto but still very fast. Naruto was sure that without his shinobi training he would have lost his head, literally.

* * *

Sesshomaru was in a foul mood. Naruto had really left the Western palace and he still couldn't believe it. The only person who was worthy to be his mate, whom he didn't want to kill after spending some time together, had left the palace, had left him. Now he had only two options. He could either choose to mate with someone else, someone that was unworthy, or he could try something to get his fox anyway.

'_That's it. I should talk to Lord Yuuki,'_ Sesshomaru thought, he had gotten an idea how he could still get Naruto as his mate, _'A political mating arrangement. The West and the South would benefit from a union between the two of us.'_

'_**And you think that Lord Yuuki will agree to that?'**_ Sesshomaru's inner demon asked.

'_Why shouldn't he? As the Lord of the South he should have the best interest of his country at heart. It is a great opportunity for both of our lands.' _

'_**And you think he cares more about his lands that for his only family member left? Are you stupid?'**_

'… _. I will still talk to him. Or maybe you would prefer this Sesshomaru to mate with Kaoru?'_

'_**I'd rather die than mate that stupid bitch.'**_

'… _. Indeed' _Sesshomaru shuddered at that thought. That woman could never be even compared to Naruto.

It was worth a try he reminded himself as he went to find Lord Yuuki. He wanted to talk to the Lord of the South as soon as possible, before he left for the South once again. Not one to waste time the young demon Lord made his way to the chambers of the older demon.

When he arrived at the doors of said chambers the doors stood open and servants were carrying the possessions of Lord Yuuki out of the rooms. It seemed the Lord of the South was preparing his leave.

Knocking on the door frame he entered without waiting for a reply, he was in a hurry and it was his palace after all. After he had entered the room he found Lord Yuuki talking with one of the guards that had accompanied him on his way to the West. As soon as the older demon lord noticed him he dismissed the guard and turned to look at Sesshomaru.. The old lord was angry, very angry at him, Sesshomaru could feel it. But still, he had to talk to the older demon.

"Lord Yuuki? Can I have a moment of your time?" the young inuyoukai asked.

"Follow me," Yuuki answered and led Sesshomaru to the study that was connected to his chambers.

"What is it that you need from me, Sesshomaru?" the kitsune lord asked narrowing his eyes at the other.

"I wanted to talk to you before you returned to the South. I have a proposal for you, Lord Yuuki," Sesshomaru said calmly, ignoring the glares the other demon lord sent his way.

"What kind of proposal would that be, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I want to create a treaty between our lands."

"A treaty? Where's the catch? What is it you want?"

"Naruto."

"What?"

"I want Naruto to be my mate. It would be beneficial for both our lands. I..."

"You want me to force Naruto to mate with you? For some kind of treaty?" the fox demon growled.

When the other lord said it like that it didn't sound like a good idea anymore.

"Do you know why my son left our world?"

"… ."

"He and Naruto have a lot in common. Their characters are nearly the same. Naruto, like Kyuubi, would never agree to an arranged mating. I had wanted my son to mate with the daughter of the Lord of the East as part of a peace treaty between our lands. He begged me not to force him to mate someone he didn't love and because I refused he left. I know that it will be the same with Naruto. He won't let himself be forced into anything. I won't lose the last of my family because you're too much of a coward to go after him. If my grandson chooses to mate with you, it is his choice, I won't stop him but I won't move a finger to help you," the fox demon explained in a cold voice before leaving Sesshomaru to his thoughts.

He had been standing there for a long time, thinking, before his grandfather found him.

"He left," Rei Inu said.

"Who left?" the young lord asked confused.

"Yuuki."

"… ."

"Sesshomaru, why don't you just go looking for him? It won't take too long to find him. Talk to him, apologize to him and explain yourself. He'll give you another chance, I'm sure," the old dog demon sighed.

"… . I can't just leave."

"Why not? You've never had a problem with that before."

"The council…."

"Fuck the council" the older demon snapped, he was getting tired of Sesshomaru's excuses.

"Grandfather!"

"What? I won't see my grandson mating with someone he detests. You will go looking for Naruto! If I have to kick you out of the palace, I will!"

"… ."

"I'll cover for you. And I'll keep an eye on Rin."

"Thank you," Sesshomaru finally said before he hurried to his rooms to prepare his leave.

His grandfather was right. Finding Naruto and talking to him was his only chance to make things right.

* * *

Naruto couldn't remember a time when he had been more grateful for his shinobi training. He and his hanyou opponent have been going at each other for nearly an hour now, no ending in sight,

'_Damn, that guy sure is scary,'_ Naruto thought, narrowly avoiding to be cut in half by the giant sword of his opponent.

'_And let's not forget his huge sword. That thing is unreal, it's bigger than its wielder. And I thought Samehada was huge. One hit with that 'Wind tunnel' and I'll meet my ancestors, that's for sure,'_ the young fox demon cursed inwardly.

'_**We're too handsome to die,'**_ his inner demon commented as he avoided another attack.

'_Would you shut up, I'm trying to save our ass.'_ Naruto screamed at his youkai.

Till now the fight has been very balanced. Though it was clear that the hanyou was physically stronger than Naruto, they were still able to fight on even ground due to Naruto's superior speed.

'_I knew all that running from angry prank victims would save my ass_ _someday,'_ the blond thought as he used another kawamari to avoid another 'Wind Scar'.

"Stand still, DAMN IT!" the half demon yelled, getting frustrated that the other demon was able to avoid all of his attacks.

"Sorry, but I'm kind of attached to living" the kitsune answered.

The hanyou growled at that. He was getting tired. The fight was tiring him more than his opponent since the blond kept on dodging, never attacking himself. It was strange. Kagome had told him the fox had tried to poison the villagers so why wouldn't he fight back?

He attacked once again and once again the blond dodged but this time Inuyasha's friends attacked as well and when he dodged Sango's boomerang and Kagome's arrow Inuyasha saw his chance. He attacked while the fox demon was distracted and was finally able to pin the kitsune to the forest ground.

The blond kept on struggling until Inuyasha let out an angry growl. Hearing the growl the young fox demon stopped moving on instinct.

'_Works every time,_' Inuyasha thought smirking.

"Now," the half demon spoke slowly,"Who are you? And why were you trying to poison that village?"

'_Poison?'_ Naruto thought.

"I didn't try to poison anyone!" Naruto protested.

"Lair!" the strange girl in the short skirt yelled.

"Are you stupid?" Naruto yelled back.

"Shut up! Tell the truth!" the hanyou barked.

"I am!"

"Yeah? Well then why don't you tell me why all of the villagers turned green after they drank from the well in the village?"

"Yes. They turned green, or rather their skin, but they didn't die, did they?" the blond said, he was really pissed now.

"… ."

"Why would you turn their skin green?" the monk asked while the hanyou seemed to be deep in thoughts.

"You're a kitsune, aren't ya?" the half demon finally asked.

"Yes, I am;" the blond said in an are-you-stupid voice.

"Oh," was the hanyou's intelligent response.

Finally Naruto was let go. Both he and the hanyou got back to their feet.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing? Aren't you going to kill it for what it tried to do?" the girl asked.

"I'm a guy not an it," Naruto mumbled as he tried to straighten out his wrinkled clothes.

"No. I'm letting him go," the half demon responded.

"What? Why?" the girl screeched.

"He's a fox demon," he answered.

"What does it matter?"

"Kagome. I don't think he was trying to poison anyone," the demon slayer explained," He's a kitsune. They are known for being pranksters. You should know that, Shippo is a kitsune too. Since no one actually died it's obvious that it was just a prank."

"It turned my skin green!" the girl whined,

"For the last time, I'm a guy! And that's no reason to kill me!" Naruto snarled.

"You're a demon. That's reason enough!" Kagome replied.

"Kagome!" the monk exclaimed.

"What?"

"You do realize that two of your companions are demons and one is a half demon," Naruto said.

"That's different!"

"They're not evil!"

"I'm not evil either!" Naruto snarled at the girl.

"You turned my skin green!" she shouted as if it was a crime punishable by death.

"It was a joke, for kami's sake!" the blond answered rolling his eyes.

"It's not funny," she said huffing angrily.

"Well, for you it's not. For me it's hilarious. You should have seen your face!"

"Inuyasha! Do something! Don't let him laugh at me!"

"Why? It's true. Your face was hilarious," the hanyou replied grinning.

"Inuyasha… SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled.

The moment she finished her command Inuyasha slammed into the ground face first, leaving a small crater in the ground.

'_Sit? Holy shit! What's that?'_ Naruto thought.

"What was that for, you stupid wench?" the half demon snarled as he climbed out of the hole his body produced.

"For being mean!" she huffed.

"Are you stupid? What are you doing? I thought you guys are friends, why would you slam him into ground because of something like that?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, come of it. Of course we are friends. Besides Inuyasha is a half demon, it doesn't hurt him," Kagome said sounding as if she really believed that.

"Oh, well then it's okay to slam him into the ground and humiliate him… . You're far more stupid than you look. Just because he's a half demon doesn't mean he does not feel pain."

"Well, he needs to learn some manners."

"Manners! That didn't have anything to do with that. You just didn't like what he was saying. That's just plain abuse. You can't just hurt someone because he doesn't share your opinion. People like you are the worst!" Naruto ranted, the girl reminded him so much of Sakura in her fan girl days and it was pissing him of.

"…." It seemed he had rendered all of them speechless.

"We've never really looked at it that way," the demon slayer admitted.

"… . Keh. Let's go back to the village, I'm hungry." Inuyasha changed the topic, "And you, kitsune, you'll come with us and fix this mess. What's your name by the way? I'm Inuyasha!"

"Naruto," the blonde answered absentmindedly.

'_Now I remember where I have heard of him. He's that bastard Sesshomaru's baby brother. Just my luck,'_ he thought.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone!**

**Here's the next chapter I promised you. At first I have to say that my beta didn't get to read this story yet so there are probably a lot of mistakes in this chapters. I just wanted to update because you already waited for so long, but my beta will get it now and when they're finished with it I'll exchange it with the corected version. Anyways... you will notice that I'm not really all that creative when it comes to Naruto's pranks... (the most I did as a kid was putting a gardensnake into the desk of my primary school teacher. She opened the drawer and 'Iiiiiiiek' Hehe.) I'll try to update this weekend. And I also wanted to redo my old chapters. I'm not changing the plot but I'll have my beta look over them and they'll become a bit longer maybe... ( Better descriptions of people and places, stuff like that, maybe more jokes here and there ) . But that'll take some time. **

**Okay, that's all for now.**

**Enjoy.**

**P.S. I'll be updating regulary from now on. , I have more free time than I know what to do with. Let's hope that I don't get a writer block^^**

"Talking"

**"Demon talking"**

'_Thinking' _

'_**Inner demon'**_

_Dreams/flashbacks_

_

* * *

_

_"… . Keh. Let's go back to the village, I'm hungry." Inuyasha changed the topic, "And you, kitsune, you'll come with us and fix this mess. __What's your__ name by__ the way? I'm Inuyasha!"_

_"Naruto," the blonde answered absentmindedly._

_'__Now I remember where I have heard of him. He's that bastard Sesshomaru's baby brother. Just my luck,'__ he thought._

* * *

„Hey, Naruto! So… how did you do it?" the young kitsune kit asked the blond on the way to the village.

„ How did I do what, kit? " the other replied absentmindedly.

He wasn't fond of the idea to return to the very same village he had pranked just some hours ago. He had pranked a lot of people in his demon lifetime so he knew what to expect from his victims. Being lynched by angry villagers wasn't really on top of his to-do-list. It had been a rather harmless prank but after seeing the way the wannabe priestess reacted to her new complexion he really didn't want to go back to face the rest of the village. Besides, the humans in Edo didn't seem to like demons very much. So why was he returning to the village again?

"_**Because you are curious about the hanyou. You want to see what he's like. You want to see if he's**_ _**anything like Sesshomaru described him,"**_ Naruto's youkai commented.

"_Yeah, and curiosity killed the cat. I don't have a good feeling about this whole thing."_

"_**Come on, it's not like you can't escape anytime you wanted and you're not exactly a damsel in distress."**_

"_Oh… . Right,"_ the blond answered, "_Forgot about that for a moment."_

"… _**." **_

"Naruto! Naruto! NARUTO!" Shippo yelled right into Naruto's ear.

"Huh? What? Why are yelling at me?" the blond asked annoyed.

"You weren't answering my questions! I asked you the same question about ten times already. "the little kitsune whined.

"… ."

"So? What did you do to the well to turn all of the villagers green?" Shippo asked for what felt like the thousand time.

"Hmm? Oh, just some harmless herbs, the color should wear off anytime now," the blonde answered.

"Harmless, my ass." Kagome mumbled.

"Listen, just what the hell is your problem with me anyways? It was a prank. It's nothing permanent, so fuck off already. Dear god, you act as if nobody ever pulled a prank on you. You travel with a fox kit for kami's sake, don't tell me he has never pulled a prank you. I don't see you screaming for his blood," Naruto ranted, god this girl annoyed the hell out of him.

"Inuyasha, don't let him talk to me like that!"

"Can't you do anything on your own? Inuyasha do this, Inuyasha do that. If I were youy dog boyy I would have run off screaming years ago. Maybe he should also carry you around, since you're not able to survive by yourself. "

"… … . So Naruto-san, you seem to be very young in demonic terms, how come you are traveling on your own?" the monk asked trying to change the topic.

"Huh? Oh, at first my great grandfather didn't really want me to travel on my own, but I can be very convincing when I want to be. Besides, I can take care of myself."

"Could have fooled me," Inuyasha muttered.

"Hey, I could so kick your ass if I tried. And I could have run at anytime, I'm a lot faster than you."

"Anyways, Naruto-san, I wanted to ask you something. Your markings seem really familiar but I can't seem to remember their meaning, would you help me out?" the demon slayer asked.

"Che, don't you humans know anything. Those are royal marking. He's a little princess," Inuyasha answered smirking.

"Ey! I'll show you princess, asshole." Naruto yelled preparing to jump Inuyasha.

"Now, now. No fighting, childeren." Miroku said intermediately.

"Miroku,you're really good at keeping people from fighting" Sango commented.

"Yes. I bet I would be good with children, children fight all the time. What so you say, Sango? Want to find out?"

The slap he got in return left a bright red handprint on Miroku's cheek.

"Does this happen often?" the blonde fox demon asked Shippo.

"Yeah, but I think Sango kind of likes it. But don't tell her I said that, she's scary when she's angry," the red head whispered.

"Yeah, girls are usually scary when they're angry. Whatever you do, when a girl asks you whether you think she's fat, run for your life. There is no right answer for that question." Naruto whispered back shuddering as he remembered the time he told Sakura that she looked as if she had gained weight. He had been hiding out from her for a whole week.

"Soo, how long do we have to walk till we reach that damn village?" Naruto asked no one in particular. He was getting nervous. What would the villagers do to him when they get their hands on him?

'_**Oh, come on. They are humans. It won't be that bad. It's not like we have to stand still and endure everything they throw at us. As soon as they try something we're out of there. ' **_Naruto's youkai said.

'_You're right. There's not really anything to be afraid of.' _

' _**Besides, w**__**e have big blue eyes, long blonde hair and are pretty cute. No human can hurt someone so cute and angelic looking.'**_

'_Well, I can just hope you're right. I'm too young to die.'_

'_**And far too **__**beautiful.'**_

'… _. God I can't believe it, my inner demon is a narci__sst.'_

'_**Am not.'**_

'… _. Whatever.'_

Finally, after what seemed like hours of walking Naruto could see the outlines of a village in the distance. Without his human companions he could have been there hours ago. How the other demons could stand the pace at which their human companions travel Naruto couldn't even begin to understand. Even when he had been still a shinobi of Konoha he had hated to travel with civilians. Traveling at such a slow pace made him restless. He had far too much time to think about all the pranks he couldn't pull because he was wasting his time being a slowpoke. God damn his hyperactive kitsune nature. Young kitsune, especially those who haven't reached their maturity yet, usually had a very strong mischievous streak, or so Naruto has heard from his great grandfather.

As they neared the village they could see a lot of people assambeled at its edge. It seemed that the villagers had been waiting for the return of Inuyasha and his friends. The people seemed a lot calmer compared to the last time Naruto had seen them, just after they discovered what he had done to them, and the color of their skin was almost completely back to normal. Now Naruto was kind of glad that they had traveled at such a slow pace. Maybe now that the green color was wearing off the people were less inclined to lynch him.

An old woman with an eye patch was the first to greet the group.

"So Inuyasha, I see you have found our culprit," the old women stated calmly.

"Keh. Sure I did."

"So, young man, how do you excuse your behavior?"

'_Ok, now or never,'_ the blonde thought.

"Hehe, ugh… I didn't want to cause harm. It was just a prank, just some herbs I added to the water. It's a part of my nature. I'm a fox demon. I can't help it," Naruto answered sheepishly.

'_**Cuter, use your kicked puppy look.'**_

"I see. Well, no harm done. I guess we can let it slide this time. It's not the first time that the village was targeted by a fox demon. Little Shippo here can also be quite mischievous," the old lady replied.

"WHAT? That's all. He scared the hell out of the villagers and you say no harm done. Kaede, don't you think he should be punished," Kagome whined.

"Child, I can hardly punish him for something that is in his nature. That would be the same as to punish someone for breathing. Don't be foolish," the old miko answered calmly, seemingly used to the young girl's childish behavior.

"What's wrong with you people? Gahh. I can't stand to be here anymore. Inuyasha, I'm going home. Come for me when all of you are back to normal. … but only when that thing is gone. I don't want to deal with him anymore," having said what she wanted the girl turned heel and stormed off into the forest.

"Good riddance," Naruto mumbled.

"So, old hag, do we get something to eat today? Chasing down fox demons makes hungry," Inuyasha said after Kagome was out of sight.

"Of course, Inuyasha. I made some stew for you. You're also welcome to join us, young kitsune, after you introduced yourself, of course."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Naruto… ."

"He's a little princess," Inuyasha interrupted cheekily.

"Am not."

"Sure you are."

"Don't tease the lad, Inuyasha."

"Party-pooper," Inuyasha mumbled, something that earned him a hit with Kaedes walking stick.

* * *

'_**He sure travels fast.'**_

'_That alone wouldn't be much of a problem. Somehow he seems to disappear from time to time. His scent just disappears and reappears miles away. It is really frustrating to lose Naruto's trace all the time.'_

'_**I bet it is the same trick he used to escape us that one time we had him cornered.'**_

'_God, I wished he'd never left the castle.'_

'_**Well, whose fault is that.'**_

'… _You'll never live that down, will you?'_

'_**I don't think so.'**_

Annoyed would be the best way to describe the way Sesshomaru was feeling. Annoyed and frustrated. He had hoped that it would be easy to find Naruto and to convince him to return to the Western palace. He had hoped it would take two days or three at most and now he had been looking for the blond for more than a week. And he still hasn't found him. He had tried to follow Naruto's scent after leaving his palace but his future mate was not as easy to trace as Sesshomaru had thought. Every time the demon lord thought he was getting close to Naruto his scent suddenly disappeared. For a short moment he had thought the blond was doing it on purpose but Naruto couldn't have possibly known that somebody would follow him. Sesshomaru had needed some time to find an explanation for the reoccurring disappearance of Naruto's scent. After he had discovered multiple human villages where the villagers were desperately trying to wash the color off their cattle, their clothes, their houses, their hair etc.( the young fox demon had a certain fondness for the color orange) he knew why Naruto's scent disappeared. The blonde was on a pranking rampage and was using his secret disappearing technique to vanish from the crime scenes. Though Sesshomaru admitted that some of the pranks were really impressing it was annoying that he had to find Naruto's scent all over again. Losing the blonde's scent all the time wasn't the only problem the demon lord had to deal with. The biggest problem was that Naruto didn't stay in one place for more than a few hours and that made it nearly impossible for him to gain on his future mate. He didn't have much time to find the blonde, soon the mating season would begin and if he couldn't find Naruto in time he would be forced to mate with Kaori. He shuddered at the thought alone; he would mate his own brother before he even touched the stupid bitch. He didn't want to spend the rest of his long, long lifetime with a bitch that mated him because she wanted to be the next Lady of the West. Besides, as the Lord of the West he needed to have an heir and he didn't want someone as weak as Kaori to be the mother of his future children. Kaori was also a very shallow and uncaring person so he didn't believe she would be able love their children and she probably wouldn't want to have more than one child since she was always worried about her thin figure. Naruto was everything Kaori was not. He was caring, strong and independent. He wasn't spoiled or squeamish and wasn't afraid to do some work on his own, Kaori couldn't live without her servants.

Sesshomaru's could only hope for Naruto to take a break somewhere for a day or two, that would give him enough time to catch up.

* * *

Another person didn't have as much trouble to follow Naruto as Sesshomaru did. This person didn't have to rely on scents to follow his prey; he could see and feel the smallest traces of youki any demon left behind. And this person didn't have any good intentions concerning Naruto.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it.**

**Oh, and in the next chapter you'll get to know who is after Naruto. And noo, it's not Sasuke. But he'll be back soon.^^**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'm open to critique. So tell me if there's something you don't like.**


	14. Chapter 14

My dearest readers,

I am happy to report that the fist two completly new, never seen before, chapters of "Mating Issues" are finished and beta'd. But more importantly... they have been uploaded! I have decided to post it as a new story as I've said before. "Rewrite: Mating Issues" is the name and the word count ist about twice as high as that of the old story. I'm updating about every second week, when I don't have exams to study for.

Thank you for being so patient with me,

lunatik


End file.
